leyendo en el campamento mestizo el hijo de neptuno
by link B.P
Summary: con el titulo de seguro ya saben de que se va a tratar
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth salía de su cabaña para poder desayunar se encontró con una amiga resiente de ella

Annabeth te encuentras bien?-la que le hablo pipper mclean hija de afrodita

Si pipper me encuentro bien gracias- de hecho annabeth no se encontraba bien faltaba a sus clases ya no hacia sus tareas diarias de jefa de cabaña, tampoco leía como cualquier hijo de atenea que se respete ase.

Annabeth suspiro pesadamente hoy como hace ya meses no come bien se levantó para irse a la playa a pensar en su novio cuando una extraña luz dejo por un corto tiempo sin ver nada cuando esta desapareció dejo hay un niño sentado en la mesa de Poseidón como de unos 5 años sentado con un libro en la mano.

Por todo el campamento se escucharon exclamaciones por todas las mesas

Qué es esto?

Quien es ese niño?

Que trae en la mano?

Viendo que el niño empezó a frustrarse Quirón llamo al orden se acercó al niño y le pregunto:

Hola niño cómo te llamas?

Mi mami me dijo que no hablara con extraños-respondió el niño

Chico listo pensaron los de atenea, se acercó pipper a hacerle otra pregunta

Y como se llama tu mama?-el niño pareciera como si pensara en una respuesta finalmente respondió que dejo impactados a más de uno:

Mi mami se llama Sally Jackson y mi nombre es percy Jackson

Se escucharon exclamaciones de todos los campistas unas sorprendidas sin poder creérselo, el niño asustándose corrió Asia la persona mas cercana que el vio lo cual por "simple coincidencia" fue annabeth.

Annabeth miro al niño, luego lo abraso, lo levanto y lo sentó en sus piernas dándole un sonrisa que el niño acepto gustoso.

Luego de que todos se calmaran otra luz inundo el lugar trayendo consigo una mortal Sally jackson.

Sally?-

Annabeth dónde estoy?

Estas en el campamento Sally-

Disculpen -interrumpiendo Quirón-por favor nos puede decir su nombre?

Si lo siento mi nombre es Sally Jackson mi hijo es percy jackson

Mami se escuchó decir a alguien en algún lugar cuando por fin vio que en los brazos de annabeth se encontraba un niño de 5 años corriendo abrasarla aceptando gustosa

O mi niño-dijo Sally abrazando a su hijo de 5 años - puedo preguntar porque estoy aquí?

no lo sabemos señora jackson al parecer en el momento que apareció percy trajo esto consigo-dijo esto mostrando el libro que traía en las manos

como se llama el libro pregunto Sally

al parecer se llama el **HIJO DE NEPTUNO**


	2. Chapter 2

Mami quien es Neptuno?-pregunto el pequeño percy su joven madre lo miro con una sonrisa en la boca le contesto

Es el romano del mar percy-

Creía que ese era Poseidón

Así es percy paro Poseidón es griego y Neptuno romano-le contesto la joven madre a su joven hijo.

¿Y cuál es la diferencia mami?-le pregunto el niño con esa duda en su mente, mientras que los campistas fruncieron el ceño pero nadie más que los de atenea, iban a contestar cuando Sally les gano el punto.

Ninguna de hecho se podría decir que es el mismo pero con diferente personalidad

A ok – dijo el niño aun con preguntas pero decidió dejarlo así los de atenea iban a replicar cuando Quirón los interrumpió

Bien que les parece si empezamos a leer el libro- dijo Quirón levanto el libro cuando una nota se cayó de este diciendo lo siguiente:

 _ **De: las moiras**_

 ** _Para: los Semidioses, mortales y Quirón_**

Gracias por tomarme en cuenta mis señoras-dijo Quirón sacando una sonrisas de los semidioses

 _ **Les traemos este libro para que estén al tanto de lo que le pasa a su héroe el tiempo no se detendrá correrá como siempre en resumen lo que pase en el libro estará pasando en la realidad.**_

 ** _Disfruten la lectura_**

Nadie se atrevía a hablar hasta que Quirón interrumpió el silencio 

Bien creo que deberíamos empezar a leer- todos asintieron con la cabeza

Quien empezara con la lectura-dijo Sally al parecer todos estaban incomodos y muy nerviosos queriendo saber que le pasara a percy en el campamento júpiter, oyendo historias de Jasón que es muy rígido y muy duro y otros como annabeth querían saber la arquitectura del lugar, los de ares si eran dignos oponentes para una pelea mano a mano.

Soltando un suspiro Sally se paró y le pidió el libro a Quirón para poder empezar la lectura se fue a sentar con su hijo, captando algo en unas páginas de este

El nombre del capítulo es **_**PERCY l**_**

El niño solo frunció el ceño preguntándose si hay otro niño llamándose como el


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO PERCY l

 _ **LAS MUJERES CON EL PELO DE SERPIENTES comenzaron a molestar a Percy.**_

Gyuu-se asquearon los hijos de afrodita

Pelos de serpiente?-hablo leo-que clase de persona trae serpientes por pelos

Pipper rodo los ojos y le pego un sape.

Ay reina de belleza porque me pegas-le dijo leo

Porque son monstruos leo no mortales-le dijo pipper, leo acabándose de dar cuenta se sonrojo.

Las gorgonas- dijo annabeth sentada al lado de Sally y del pequeño este la miro con una sonrisa pintada en la cara sonrojándose como hace ya tiempo que no lo hacía.

 **Deberían haber muerto hacía tres días cuando dejó caer encima de ellas una caja de** **Bolas de bolera en el mercadillo de Napa. Deberían haber muerto hacía dos días** **Cuando las atropelló con un coche de policía en Martínez. Deberían haber muerto** **Definitivamente cuando aquella mañana les cortó la cabeza en Tilden Park. No importaba cuántas veces las mataba Percy y las veía ser reducidas a polvo, ellas** _**Seguían reconvirtiéndose como unos conejitos de polvo diabólicos.**_

Conejitos de polvo diabólicos?- preguntaron algunos de los hijos de atenea

Eso no es lo raro lo raro es lo que está pasando con los monstruos no deberían estar en el tártaro?-pregunto Sally lo cual nadie quería contestar,

Sally que te parece si más tarde te digo lo que está pasando- le pidió annabeth a Sally lo cual ella entendiendo que no sacaría nada mas de ella solo afirmo con la cabeza y se dispuso a retomar la lectura.

 _ **No podía ni siquiera huir de ellas. Alcanzó la cima de la colina y se quedó sin aliento.**_

 **¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que las había asesinado por última vez? Quizás dos horas. Nunca parecían haberse mantenido muertas mucho más que aquél período de** _**Tiempo.**_

Y ahí está otra vez suerte Jackson- dijo annabeth y los que conocían a percy

Eyy-dijeron indignados percy y Sally lo cual los campistas solo pudieron reír por la coincidencia de la madre y el hijo.

El pequeño percy hiso un puchero dando a entender que seguía indignado lo cual annabeth "inconscientemente" que estaba a su lado lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente sonrojando al niño.

 **En los últimos días, apenas había dormido. Había comido todo lo que pudo** _**Mendigar, de una máquina expendedora de ositos de gominola, donuts rancios,**_ _ **Incluso un burrito de un restaurante de comida rápida, algo que era todo un éxito**_ _ **Personal.**_

Ooooh mi niño-dijo Sally abrazando a su hijo en brazos de annabeth

Mami-dijo percy en un susurro-tengo hambre

Percy que te parece si terminando este capítulo comemos algo-dijo en un susurro Sally a su hijo este asintió con la cabeza pero al parecer Quirón tenía otros planes

Que les parece si primero terminamos de desayunar y para que si los campistas hagan sus actividades diarias y después de la comida leemos el resto del capítulo en el anfiteatro.

Después de desayunar lo campistas se fueron a hacer sus actividades diarias, pero solo percy y Sally se quedaron en la casa grande con Quirón y annabeth.

Annabeth querida porque no te llevas a percy a dar una vuelta mientras le explico a la señora Jackson lo que está pasando-le informo Quirón a annabeth esta afirmo con la cabeza y se llevó a percy a ver al mar.

Quirón dime por favor que está pasando? –le pregunto Sally a Quirón, luego de pensarlo tan solo unos momentos este por fin respondió la pregunta

Señora Jackson lo que está pasando es que la diosa gea está regresando y por su culpa los monstruos no se quedan demasiado tiempo en el tártaro y para ponerla más difícil Zeus a cortado toda comunicación con los mortales-le respondió Quirón de la forma más resumida posible.

¿No se puede hacer algo?,¿ no hay una manera de evitarlo?-le pregunto Sally a Quirón este solo negó con la cabeza y se limitó a responder

Es lo único que sabemos espero que el libro de algunas respuestas a nuestras preguntas-le dijo Quirón a Sally esperando que eso la tranquilizara.

Mientras que una annabeth llevaba de la mano a un pequeño percy, cuando algo capto la atención del pequeño

¡El mar! -escucho gritar annabeth al pequeño percy-podemos si podemos emm-se quedó el niño pensando el nombre de su futura novia

Annabeth mi nombre es annabeth y si podemos ir al mar-el niño le sonrió sacando una sonrisa de annabeth que hacía mucho que no sonreía

Gracias anni-le agradeció el percy annabeth, esta solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño dado que no le gustaba que le dijeran anni

Percy te puedo pedir un favor

Si claro

Me puedes decir annabeth y no anni?

Porque?-

Percy no se responde una pregunta con otra

Está bien annabeth- después de ese regaño que le metió annabeth a su novio se fueron al mar a relajarse un tiempo viendo al niño como jugaba con la arena, sonó la caracola se fueron a comer (N.T QUE RAPIDO PASA EL TIEMPO)

Después de comer (N.T NO DIGO QUE COMIERON PORQUE SI LO HAGO ME VA A DAR MAS HAMBRE DE LA QUE YA TRAIGO) se fueron al anfiteatro a sentarse antes de que Sally reanudara la lectura percy vio a una niña en el fuego y se fue con ella a hablarle

Hola

Ella lo miro quedándose helada en el lugar, después de un rato reacciono y le regreso el saludo

Hola niño quién eres?

Me llamo percy Jackson y usted como se llama?- le pregunto el saludo a la niña

Mi nombre es Hestia

Hola Hestia vamos a leer un libro le gustaría acompañarnos?- Hestia dudo un minuto acerca si hacerlo o no pero después de un rato y acepto gustosa se pararon para irse a sentar al lado de annabeth y Sally

Percy quien es tu amiguita?-le pregunto Sally a percy lo cual el respondió

Ella es Hestia

Mucho gusto señora Jackson

El gusto es mi lady Hestia- los campista al escuchar la interacción de la familia Jackson y Hestia se iban a arrodillar para mostrar sus respetos pero ella los detuvo dándole a Sally una seña para que reanudara la lectura.

 _ **Su ropa estaba desgarrada, quemada y salpicada de barro de monstruo. Sólo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo porque las dos señoras con el pelo de serpientes,**_ _ **Gorgonas, cómo se llamaban a sí mismas, tampoco parecían poder matarle. Sus**_ _ **Garras no cortaban su piel. Se rompieron los dientes en un intento de morderle.**_

Que porque pasa eso?-pregunto leo sorprendido, junto con jason y pipper

Es por la marca de Aquiles-respondió annabeth

La marca de quién?-volvió a preguntar leo

Aquiles leo Aquiles-le respondió pipper que ya avía comprendido

Quien es Aquiles?-leo otra vez

El chico del talón-le dijeron los stoll

aaaaa ya entendí quién.

 **Pero Percy no podría seguir así durante mucho tiempo. Pronto se colapsaría de** _**Agotamiento, y entonces, aunque fuera duro de matar, estaba completamente seguro de que las gorgonas encontrarían una forma. ¿Dónde huir? Oteó los alrededores.**_

 _ **Bajo otras circunstancias, podría haber disfrutado de la vista. A su izquierda, colinas doradas poblaban la tierra, salpicadas por lagos, bosques y algunos rebaños de vacas. A su derecha, las llanuras de Berkeley y Oakland seguían al oeste: un vasto tablero de juegos de poblaciones con varios millones de personas que probablemente no querían que su mañana se viera interrumpida por dos monstruos y un semidiós apestoso.**_

Probablemente- interrumpieron los stoll y Valdez

!Chicos cállense quiero saber lo que le va a pasar a percy¡- les grito annabeth}

Pero si es la primera vez que interrumpimos-dijeron los stoll

De hecho la segunda- les replico Valdez.

Chicos

Si

Cállense o los daré de comida a la señorita O'Leary ¿entendieron?

Solo se limitaron a afirmar con la cabeza y con mucho miedo hacia annabeth.

 _ **Más allá, al oeste, la Bahía de San Francisco brillaba bajo una bruma plateada.**_

 _ **Pasado aquello, un muro de niebla se había tragado la mayor parte de San Francisco, dejando a la vista sólo las cimas de los rascacielos y el puente de Golden Gate. Una ligera tristeza pesaba en el pecho de Percy.**_

Porque tristeza percy?-le pregunto Sally

No lo se mami-le respondio su hijo

 _ **Algo le decía que había estado antes en San Francisco. La ciudad tenía alguna relación con Annabeth, la única persona que podía recordar de su pasado.**_

La mencionada solo se sonrojo al escuchar los pensamientos de su novio

Mientras que pequeño percy también se sonrojaba por sus extraños pensamientos

Sacando un aaaaaa de las hijas de afrodita junto con su líder.

Jason y leo miraron a pipper un poco extrañados

Es que es muy dice-se trato de justificar la hija de afrodita.

 _ **Sus recuerdos sobre ella eran frustrantemente difusos.**_

 **La loba le había prometido que la vería de nuevo y recuperaría su memoria, si tenía** _**Éxito en su viaje. ¿Debería intentar cruzar la bahía? Era tentador. Podía sentir el**_ _ **Poder del océano al otro lado del horizonte. Lo había descubierto hacía dos días**_ _ **Cuando estranguló a un monstruo marino en el estrecho de Carquinez.**_

 _ **Si pudiera**_ _ **Llegar a la bahía, podría ser capaz de hacer un último esfuerzo. Tal vez incluso podría ahogar a las gorgonas. Sin embargo, la costa estaba a por lo menos dos kilómetros de distancia. Habría que cruzar una ciudad entera. Vaciló por otra razón. La loba Lupa le había enseñado a perfeccionar sus sentidos, a confiar en sus instintos que le guiaban al sur. Su radar de vuelta a casa estaba vibrando como loco. El final de su viaje estaba cerca… casi bajo sus pies. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? No había nada en lo alto de la colina. El viento cambió. Percy capturó el olor agrio de réptil.**_

O no- dijeron los campistas obviamente por diferentes razones algunos preocupados otros asqueados por el olor.

 ** _A un centenar de metros de la pendiente, algo crujió en el bosque: chasquido de ramas, hojas crujiendo, silbidos. Las gorgonas. Por enésima vez, Percy deseó que su nariz no fuera tan buena. Ellas decían que siempre podrían olerle, porque era un semidiós, el hijo mestizo del algún antiguo dios romano. Percy había intentado rodar en el barro, chapoteando en arroyos, incluso guardando ambientadores en sus bolsillos por lo que olía a coche, pero aparentemente la peste a semidiós era difícil de ocultar._**

Jajajaja se empezaron a reír los campistas por lo que había echo percy para tratar de ocultar su olor.

Sonrojando al chico de vergüenza-lo siento-

Esta bien percy no pasa nada- le reconforto lady Hestia.

Mientras que los campistas se seguían riendo.

 _ **Se puso al lado oeste de la cima. Era demasiado pronunciada para descender.**_

Quédate y pelea no seas cobarde- la que grito fue clarisse

Valla por fin hablas- le dijo leo

Pues no había nada interesante que comentar

 _ **La pendiente se desplomó veinticinco metros, directamente a la azotea de un edificio de apartamentos construida en la ladera de la colina. Cincuenta metros más abajo, una carretera surgía de la base de la colina y se abría camino hacia Berkeley. Genial. No había otra forma de bajar de la colina. Estaba acorralado. Miró hacia la corriente de coches que iba en dirección hacia San Francisco y deseó estar en uno de ellos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la carretera atravesaría la colina. Debía de haber un túnel… justo debajo de sus pies. Su radar interno se volvió loco. Estaba en el lugar correcto, sólo que demasiado alto. Tenía que comprobar ese túnel. Necesitaba ir a la autopista, deprisa.**_

 **Se quitó la mochila. Había logrado acumular un montón de suministros en el** _**Mercadillo de Napa: un GPS portátil, cinta adhesiva, un mechero, pegamento, una**_ _ **Botella de agua, un saco de dormir y una almohada en forma de panda muy cómoda**_ _ **(Cómo decía la televisión) y una navaja del ejército suizo, una arma que todo semidiós moderno querría.**_

Para que ocupas una navaja si eso no sirve contra los monstruos- dijo clarisse

Deja eso- le replico los hermanos stoll- porque la almohada en forma de panda

Riéndose al terminar de decir eso

Porque es muy cómoda-dijo percy resaltando lo obvio lo cual muchos se rieron con la respuesta del pequeño.

 ** _Pero no tenía nada que le sirviera como paracaídas o trineo. Lo que le dejaba dos opciones: saltar cuarenta metros a una muerte segura, o esperar y luchar._**

Lucha-gritaron los de ares

Salta-gritaron Sally, annabeth y Hestia.

Trineo-grito leo, lo cual hizo que más de uno lo mirara como si fuera un loco.

 **Ambas opciones no tenían buena pinta. Maldijo y sacó un bolígrafo de su** _**bolsillo.**_

Bendito bolígrafo-dijo annabeth de cuantas muertes casi seguras nos saco

Lo cual hizo que Sally y lady Hestia se pusieran más nerviosas de lo que ya estaban

 **El bolígrafo no era demasiado, sólo un Bic barato, pero cuando Percy le sacó** _**El capuchón, creció hasta convertirse en una espada de bronce refulgente. La hoja**_ _ **Estaba perfectamente equilibrada. El mango de cuero se adecuaba a su mano como**_ _ **si hubiera estado diseñada para él. Grabada en la hoja había una palabra en griego**_ _ **antiguo que Percy entendió de alguna manera: Anaklusmos, Contracorriente. Se había levantado con esa espada la primera noche en la Casa del Lobo, ¿hacía dos**_ _ **meses? ¿Más? Había perdido la cuenta. Se había encontrado a sí mismo en un**_ _ **descampado de una mansión quemada en medio de un bosque, vistiendo pantalones cortos, una camiseta naranja y un collar de cuero con un montón de cuentas coloridas. Contracorriente estaba en su mano, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí o de cómo la había conseguido. Había estado hambriento, congelado y confuso.**_

O mi niño-dijo Sally levantándose a abrazar a percy

Está bien mami aquí estoy-le dijo el niño reconfortando a su mama

 _ **A su lado, una voz familiar le devolvió al presente.**_

 _ **—¡Aquí estás!**_

 _ **Percy se apartó de la Gorgona, casi cayendo por el borde de la colina.**_

 _ **Era la que sonreía, Beano.**_

No hay ninguna Gorgona llamada beano-replicaron los hijos de atenea

Estúpida dislexia-dijeron los hijos de Hermes

Niños no digan groserías-les regaño Sally y Hestia.

Lo sentimos

 _ **De acuerdo, su nombre no era Beano. Pero por lo que había podido darse cuenta, Percy era disléxico, porque las palabras se difuminaban cuando intentaba leerlas. La primera vez que había visto la Gorgona estaba de dependienta del mercadillo con una gran tarjeta verde que ponía: ¡Bienvenido! ¡Mi nombre es Esteno! Él creyó que ponía Beano. Seguía vistiendo su delantal verde del mercadillo por encima de un vestido moteado de flores rosas. Si mirabas su cuerpo, podrías creer que era la típica abuela bonachona, hasta que mirabas hacia abajo y veías sus pies de gallo. O mirabas hacia arriba y veías esos colmillos de jabalí de bronce que salían por los lados de su boca. Sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo y su pelo era un nido de serpientes verdes brillantes retorciéndose.**_

Por favor señora Jackson deje de describirlas- les rogaron los hijos e hijas de afrodita con caras de asco apunto de vomitar

 _ **¿Lo más terrorífico de ella? Seguía llevando la gran bandeja plateada con muestras**_

 _ **gratuitas de unas deliciosas salchichitas de queso, Crispy Cheese n' Wieners. Aquello era indestructible.**_

Jajajaajaja es indestructible esa cosa es indestructible- se empezaron a reir los campistas

Y lo peor de todo es que es terrorífico-dijo Will

Es que son salchichas de queso crispy cheese n´ wieners-dijo leo.

 ** _—¿Quieres probar uno? — le ofreció Esteno._**

 ** _Percy la apuntó con su espada._**

 ** _—¿Dónde está tu hermana?_**

 ** _—Oh, baja la espada— le reprendió Esteno—. Deberías saber a estas alturas que el_**

 ** _bronce celestial no nos puede matar durante mucho tiempo. ¡Coge un Cheese n'_**

 ** _Wiener! ¡Están de rebajas esta semana, y no me gustaría tener que matarte con el_**

 ** _estómago vacío._**

Es muy insistente en eso-dijo pensando annabeth-porque será?

Apenas que le allá puesto eso-dijo Sally siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de annabeth

Muchos la miraron un poco extrañados

De que están hablando?- preguntaron los campistas

Ignorándolos Sally retomo la lectura

 _ **La sonrisa de Esteno desapareció.**_

 _ **—Pero, Euríale…—pronunció su nombre de forma musical—. ¿No puede probar**_

 _ **antes un poco?**_

 _ **—¡No, estúpida! —Euríale se giró hacia Percy y le enseñó los colmillos.**_

 _ **A excepción de su pelo, que era un nido de serpientes de coral en vez de víboras**_

 _ **verdes, era exactamente igual a su hermana. Con su delantal del mercadillo, su**_

 _ **vestido de flores, incluso sus colmillos de jabalí estaban decorados con pegatinas de 'Todo al 50%'. La chapa de su nombre ponía: ¡Hola! Me llamo MUERE, ESCORIA DE SEMIDIÓS.**_

 _ **—Nos has hecho perseguirte durante mucho tiempo, Percy Jackson—dijo Euríale—.**_

 _ **Pero ahora estás atrapado, ¡y tomaremos nuestra venganza!**_

 _ **—¡Los Cheese n' Wieners cuestan sólo 2,99 $!—añadió Esteno—. Sección de**_

 _ **verduras, pasillo tres.**_

Ahí algo mal con ese monstruo-dijeron los campistas.

 _ **Euríale gruñó.**_

 **—¡Esteno, el mercadillo era una tapadera! ¡Te estás acomodando! Ahora baja esa** _**ridícula bandeja de muestras y ayúdame a matar a este semidiós. ¿O es que has**_ _ **olvidado que fue el que vaporizó a Medusa?**_

 _ **Percy dio un paso hacia atrás. Tres pasos más y caería al vacío.**_

 _ **—Miren, señoras, ya hemos pasado por esto. Ni siquiera recuerdo matar a Medusa.**_

 _ **¡No recuerdo nada! ¿No podemos firmar una tregua y hablar sobre sus ofertas de esta semana?**_

Jajjaj clásico de percy

Está muy tranquilo no- dijo jason

Si así es percy ay muy pocas cosas que lo asustan-dijo annabeth con un toque de orgullo en su voz.

 **Esteno le echó una mirada de pena a su hermana, algo que era difícil con esos** _**colmillos de bronce gigantescos.**_

 _ **—¿Podemos?**_

 _ **—¡No! —**_

Sip definitivamente ahí algo mal con ese monstruo-

 **los ojos rojos de Euríale fulminaron a Percy—. No me importa lo que** _**recuerdes, hijo del dios del mar. Puedo oler la sangre de Medusa en ti. Está difusa, sí, de hace varios años atrás, pero fuiste el último en luchar contra ella. Aún no ha vuelto del Tártaro. ¡Es culpa tuya!**_ _ **Percy no pillaba eso. Todo ese concepto de 'los monstruos muriendo y volviendo del Tártaro' le daba dolores de cabeza. Por supuesto también lo hacía lo de que los**_ _ **bolígrafos se volvieran espadas, monstruos que se podían disfrazar con algo llamado la Niebla, o que Percy fuera el hijo de un antiquísimo dios Barbapercebe de hacía cinco mil años.**_

Barbapercebe eso no le va a gustar a Poseidón-dijo annabeth

se escucharon a los campistas gritar muchos notaron que el anfiteatro se estaba llenando de agua

Una tsunami-grito uno de los campistas pero ya era demasiado tarde les avia pegado paro para su suerte no mato a nadie, ni se llevó a nadie solo dejo a un señor con una camisa hawaiana parado

Y bien quien dijo eso de mí?-dijo Poseidón

Señor Poseidón

Annabeth podrías decirme quien dijo eso?

Poseidón estamos leyendo un libro sobre percy- dijo Sally acercándose al dios de los mares, poniendo nervioso al dios

Sally que ases en el campamento?-le pregunto Poseidón, Sally paso a relatarle la nota, lo que llevaban del libro hasta ahora.

El pequeño percy se acercó a su madre y le pregunto

Mami quien es el?-haciendo que Poseidón volteara a ver a su hijo de 5 años , el dios se puso blanco por ver a su hijo como un infante.

Percy él es Poseidón tu padre

El niño se acercó al dios, este se arrodillo y se presentó:

Hola percy soy tu padre

Hola papa- dijo el infante sacando una sonrisa al dios y unos arrullos a las hijas de afrodita

Que está pasando porque percy tiene 5 años?

Que tal señor-dijo Quirón- si al terminar el capítulo le respondemos todas las preguntas.

 _Pero se lo creía. A pesar de que tenía la memoria borrada, sabía que era un semidiós igual que sabía que su nombre era Percy Jackson. De su primera conversación con Lupa, la loba, había aceptado que ese mundo extraño de dioses y_ **_monstruos era real. Algo que realmente le fastidiaba._**

 _—¿Y si lo llamamos empate? —dijo—. No puedo mataros. No podéis matarme. Si_ **_sois las hermanas de Medusa, ella podía transformar a la gente en piedra, ¿no_** ** _debería de estar petrificado ahora mismo?_**

 _—¡Héroes! —dijo Euríale, disgustadas—. ¡Son como Madre, siempre diciendo lo_ **_mismo! ¿Por qué no podéis petrificar a la gente? Vuestra hermana puede petrificar_** ** _personas. ¡Siento decepcionarte, chico! Esa era la maldición de Medusa. Era la más_** ** _espantosa de la familia. ¡Se llevó toda la suerte!_**

 ** _Esteno parecía dolida._**

 ** _—Madre dijo que yo era la más espantosa._**

 _—¡Silencio! —le espetó Euríale—. Y en cuanto a ti, Percy Jackson, es cierto que_ **_tienes la marca de Aquiles. Eso te hace un poco más duro de matar. Pero no te_** ** _preocupes, encontraremos la manera._**

 ** _—¿La marca de quién?_**

Eso de quien?-

Leo creía que ya aviamos aclarado ese punto

O si es cierto lo siento.

 _ **—Aquiles—dijo Esteno, contenta—. ¡Oh, era tan apuesto! Sumergido en el río Estigio de niño, ya sabes, así que era invulnerable a excepción de un pequeño punto en el talón. Eso es lo que te ha pasado a ti, cariño. Alguien te ha sumergido en el Estigio y te ha convertido la piel en acero, pero no te preocupes. Los héroes como tú siempre tenéis un punto débil. Sólo tenemos que encontrarlo y entonces podremos matarte.**_

 _ **¿No será enternecedor? ¡Coge un Cheese n' Wiener!**_

 **Percy intentó pensar. No recordaba sumergirse en el Estigio. Entonces recordó que** _**no recordaba demasiado sobre él mismo. No sentía que su piel estuviera hecha de**_ _ **acero, pero eso explicaba porque había sobrevivido tanto a las gorgonas.**_

 **¿Si se tiraba de la montaña… sobreviviría? No quiso arriesgarse, no sin nada que** _**ralentizara la caída, un trineo o… Miró la gran bandeja de plata de Esteno con sus**_ _ **muestras gratuitas. Mmm…**_

o al parecer tiene un plan- dijo un hijo de atenea

un plan posiblemente mortal

pero gracias a los dioses trae la marca de Aquiles-le reconforto Poseidón a Sally y a su hermana.

 **—¿Te lo estás pensando? — preguntó Esteno—. Buena elección, cielo. He añadido** _**un poco de sangre de gorgona a estos, así que tu muerte será rápida e indolora.**_

 _ **La garganta de Percy se cerró de golpe.**_

 _ **—¿Le has añadido tu propia sangre a los Cheese N' Wieners?**_

 **—Sólo una poca— sonrió Esteno—. Un pequeño corte en el brazo, pero gracias por** _**preocuparte. La sangre de nuestro lado derecho puede curar cualquier cosa, ya**_ _ **sabes, pero la sangre de nuestro lado izquierdo es letal…**_

No la comas percy- grito annabeth

No gracias no tengo hambre- le respondió el niño

 _—¡Estúpida! —gritó Euríale—. ¡No se supone que debes contarle eso! ¡No se comerá_ **_las salchichitas si le dices que están envenenadas!_**

 ** _Esteno parecía sorprendida._**

 ** _—¿Qué dices? Pero si le he dicho que es rápido e indoloro._**

 _—¡No importa! —las uñas de Euríale crecieron hasta convertirse en garras—. Le_ **_mataremos a las malas, deberemos despedazarle hasta encontrar el punto débil. ¡Una vez hayamos matado a Percy Jackson seremos más famosas que la propia Medusa! ¡Nuestra patrona nos recompensará muy bien!_**

 ** _Percy alzó su espada. Tendría que cronometrar sus movimientos, unos pocos_**

 ** _segundos de confusión, agarrar la bandeja con su mano izquierda… Sigue hablando, pensó._**

Eso un muy buen plan bien echo percy- le felicito annabeth y Sally

 _ **—Antes de que me hagáis trizas— dijo—, ¿quién es vuestra patrona?**_

 _ **Euríale le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.**_

 **—¡La diosa Gea, por supuesto! ¡La que nos ha traído del olvido! No vivirás lo** _**suficiente como para conocerla, pero tus amigos se enfrentarán a su ira. Ahora**_ _ **mismo, sus ejércitos van hacia el sur. Durante el Festival de la Fortuna despertará y**_ _ **los semidioses serán reducidos como… como…**_

 _ **—¡Nuestros bajos precios en el Mercadillo! —sugirió Esteno.**_

Jajjjaajajaaj- se rieron los semidioses por las locuras de este monstruo

 _—¡Bah! —Euríale se giró hacia su hermana. Percy vio la oportunidad perfecta. Agarró la bandeja de Esteno, tiró los Cheese n' Wieners envenenados, y lanzó_ **_Contracorriente a través de la cintura de Euríale, partiéndola por la mitad._**

 ** _Alzó la bandeja y Esteno se encontró a sí misma cara a cara con su reflejo grasiento._**

 ** _—¡Medusa! —exclamó._**

 _Su hermana Euríale se había reducido a polvo, pero ya comenzaba a reconvertirse,_ **_como un hombre de nieve derritiéndose al revés._**

 ** _—¡Esteno, estúpida! —balbuceó mientras su otra mitad de la cara aparecía en el_**

 ** _Montón de polvo—. ¡Es tu reflejo! ¡Atrápale!_**

 _Percy estrelló la bandeja metálica contra la cabeza de Esteno y ésta perdió el_ **_conocimiento._**

 ** _Se puso la bandeja en el trasero, rezó en silencio al dios romano que estuviera viendo sus movimientos y saltó al vacío._**

bien terminamos este capítulo-les informo Sally

quien gusta leer el siguiente?-pregunto Quirón


	4. Chapter 4

esperen-interrumpió Poseidón a Quirón- ya me explicaron que vamos a leer como le va a ir a mi hijo en el campamento romano, pero no me han dicho porque tiene 5 años.

Bueno señor Poseidón la verdad es que lo único que sabemos es que percy de 5 trajo este libro consigo nada mas ni nada menos.

Bien con eso me vasta hasta ahorita.

Esperen y leo- dijo Sally al ver que el duende no estaba

Dijo que iba a terminar de arreglar el argo 2

Bien entonces cual es el siguiente **capitulo ll PERCY**

Quien va a comenzar?

Yo-dijo annabeth levantándose de su asiento para recoger el libro

annabeth estas segura?

Si Sally lo estoy si usted leyó estoy segura que yo tambien

 ** _LO MALO DE CAER EN PICADO COLINA ABAJO unas cincuenta millas por hora en Una bandeja de aperitivos, es que si te das cuenta de que era mala idea a mitad de Camino, es demasiado tarde._**

Tardaste en darte cuenta sesos de alga-le dijo annabeth al pequeño percy y este solo se limitó a sacarle la lengua, esta frunció el ceño y también le saco la lengua antes de retomar la lectura.

 _ **Percy esquivó a duras penas un árbol, rebotó contra una roca y dio vueltas mientras aterrizaba en la autopista. La bandeja de aperitivos no tenía dirección asistida.**_

 **Escuchó gritar a las hermanas gorgonas y alcanzó a ver las serpientes de coral del** _**pelo de Euríale por encima de la colina, pero no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por**_ _ **ello. El techo de los apartamentos que se alzaban debajo de él como la proa de un**_ _ **barco de guerra. Colisión frontal en diez, nueve, ocho…**_

7

6

5

 _Paren con sus estupideces stoll- les advirtió katie._

 _Se las arregló para girar hacia los lados con tal de evitar que se le rompieran las_

 _piernas con el impacto. La bandeja se deslizó por encima del techo y salió volando por el aire. La bandeja se fue por un lado y Percy por el otro._

Eso va a dejar marca- dijeron los stolls , ganándose otro golpe de katie

Cállense no ven que Sally esta mal -a si es Sally esta pálida por lo que su hijo le está pasando

No te preocupes recuerda que percy trae la marca de Aquiles- le dijo poseidon a Sally, mientras que annabeth estaba pensando lo mismo.

 _ **En su caída hacia la carretera, un horrible escenario se le cruzó por la mente: su**_ _ **cuerpo estrellándose contra el parabrisas de algún coche utilitario, algún conductor**_ _ **molesto intentando sacarlo del parabrisas. "¡Estúpido, chico de dieciséis años que cae del cielo! ¡Llego tarde!".**_

Quien está pensando eso mientras está en peligro-le susurro Jasón a pipper, esta solo se limitó a encoger los hombros.

 _ **Milagrosamente, una ráfaga de viento le llevó hacia un lado, lo suficiente para evitar la autopista y estrellarse contra un matorral. No era un aterrizaje suave, pero era mejor que el asfalto.**_

 **Percy gruñó. Quería tumbarse allí y dejar que pasara el tiempo, pero tenía que** _**moverse.**_

 **Se incorporó, sus manos estaban llenas de arañazos, pero no tenía ningún hueso** _**roto. Seguía llevando su mochila. En algún lugar del descenso había perdido la**_ _ **espada, pero Percy sabía que aparecería tarde o temprano en su bolsillo en forma de bolígrafo. Era parte de su magia.**_

De cuantas maneras esa espada nos ha salvado la vida-dijo annabeth

 ** _Miró hacia la colina. Era difícil no distinguir a las gorgonas, con su colorido pelo_**

 ** _reptiloide y sus delantales verde brillante del mercadillo. Estaban deslizándose por la colina, yendo poco a poco pero con más control que Percy. Aquellos pies de gallina debían de servir para escalar. Percy calculó que en cinco minutos le alcanzarían._**

 ** _A su lado, un alta alambrada separaba la autopista de un barrido con calles amplias,_**

 ** _casas acogedoras y altísimos eucaliptos. La verja estaba allí puesta para evitar que la gente cruzara la autopista e hiciera estupideces, como deslizarse en una bandeja de metal por entre los camiones, pero la alambrada tenía agujeros enormes por los que Percy pudo acceder fácilmente al vecindario. Quizá podría encontrar un coche y dirigirse hacia el oeste, hacia el océano. No le gustaba robar coches, pero durante las pasadas semanas, en situaciones de vida o muerte, había 'tomado prestado' unos cuantos, incluyendo un coche de policía. Quería devolverlos, pero no le duraban demasiado._**

Percy eso no se hace robar esta mal- regaño Sally a su hijo, el niño afligido bajo la cabeza y murmuro un lo siento.

Mientras que los hijos de Hermes se les salía unas lágrimas de orgullo

Mira que robar un coche de policía eso es genial- hablo cris por primera vez, mientras que sus hermanos asentían con la cabeza

Ese es nuestro líder- dijeron los stolls maravillados con lo del robo **.**

 ** _Miró hacia el este. Como supuso un centenar de colinas se extendían por el horizonte._**

 _ **En la falda de una colina había dos entradas a dos túneles distintos, uno para cada dirección de tráfico, observándole como las cuencas vacías de una gigantesca calavera. Dónde debería haber estado la nariz, una pared de cemento sobresalía del lado de la colina, con una puerta metálica, como la entrada a un búnker.**_

 _ **Debía de ser un túnel de mantenimiento. Eso era lo que los mortales podrían pensar, si eran capaces de ver la puerta. Pero eso es porque no podían ver a través de la Niebla. Percy sabía que la puerta era más de lo que aparentaba.**_

Está muy cerca

A de que esta cerca Jasón?-le pregunto Sally al hijo de júpiter lo cual este solo se sonrojo al ver que Sally lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Al campamento júpiter-dijo este

Está muy cerca de mi casa-susurro annabeth para sí misma pero siendo solo escuchada por el joven percy.

 **Dos chicos vestidos con armadura flanqueaban la entrada. Vestían una extraña** _**mezcla de cascos romanos emplumados, corazas, vainas, tejanos, camisetas**_ _ **púrpuras y deportivas blancas. El guardia de la izquierda parecía una chica, a pesar**_ _ **de que era difícil de decir a través de la armadura. El de la derecha era un chico bajo**_ _ **y fornido con un carcaj y un arco a su espalda. Ambos chicos sujetaban dos varas de madera con puntas metálicas, como si de unos arpones pasados de moda se tratara.**_

 _ **El radar interno de Percy sonaba como loco. Después de tantos días horribles, había alcanzado su meta. Sus instintos le decían que si podía llegar al interior de la puerta, encontraría la seguridad por primera vez desde que los lobos le habían mandado hacia el sud.**_

 _ **Entonces… ¿por qué estaba tan aterrorizado?**_

Aterrorizado? De que tienes miedo percy?-le pregunto annabeth a percy, lo caul este solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

No lo sé aun no me pasa-respondió el pequeño sonrojando a la chica dándose cuenta de la pregunta.

 **A lo lejos, las gorgonas habían aterrizado por el techo de los apartamentos. A tres** _**minutos de distancia, quizás menos. Parte de él quería correr hacia la puerta en la colina. Tendría que cruzar la mitad de la autopista, pero sería un breve sprint. Podría llegar allí antes de que las gorgonas le alcanzaran.**_

 **Parte de él quería ir hacia el oeste, hacia el océano. Allí es dónde estaría más seguro.** _**Allí era donde su poder era mayor. Aquellos guardas romanos en la puerta le hacían**_ _ **sentir nervioso. Algo dentro de él le decía: No es mi territorio, esto es peligroso.**_

Creo que se debe a porque él es griego así me sentí yo cuando llegue al campamento mestizo-hablo Jasón.

Mientras que Poseidón miraba a Sally retándola a que revelara información secreta ella solo desvio la mirada

 ** _—Por supuesto que tienes razón— dijo una voz a su lado._**

Oh por los dioses un monstruo?-se escucharon exclamaciones por todo el campamento.

Espero que no-hablo Sally esperanzada de que no le pasara nada a su hijo.

 _ **Percy saltó. Primero creyó que Beano se las había arreglado para atraparle de nuevo,pero la anciana que se sentaba entre los matojos era más repulsiva que una gorgona.**_

 _ **Parecía una vieja hippie que había sido tirada de la carretera haría unos cuarenta años desde dónde había estado recolectando basura y polvo desde entonces. Vestía un vestido de tela desteñida, con un edredón hecho jirones y bolsas de plástico. Su escasa mata de pelo era de un color gris-marrón, como las raíces de una planta seca, anudada con una cinta con el símbolo de la paz. Su cara estaba cubierta de verrugas y lunares. Cuando sonreía, mostraba exactamente sólo tres dientes.**_

Gyuu que asco-chillaron las hijas de afrodita

Como puede vivir así-chillo drew tanaka

 ** _—No es un túnel de mantenimiento— le confió—. Es la entrada al campamento._ _Un relámpago recorrió la espalda de Percy. Campamento. Sí, de ahí era de dónde_ _venía. Un campamento. Quizá era su hogar. Quizá Annabeth estaba cerca._**

Si esta-dijo exclamando el pequeño percy

Si esta que percy?-le pregunto su madre al pequeño

Si está cerca, aquí esta-dijo el pequeño apuntando con el dedo a annabeth, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

 ** _Pero algo iba mal._ _Las gorgonas estaban oteando el horizonte desde el techo de los apartamentos._**

 ** _Entonces Esteno señaló con alegría hacia la dirección de Percy._**

 ** _La anciana hippie alzó las cejas:_**

 ** _—No hay tiempo, chico. Tienes que escoger._**

 **Siempre ahí algo, siempre tiene que escoger-dijo annabeth cansada de las pruebas de los dioses**

 **—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Percy, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de querer** _**saberlo. Lo último que necesitaba era otra mortal inofensiva que resultara ser un**_ _ **monstruo.**_

 **—Oh, puedes llamarme Junio— los ojos de la anciana relampaguearon como si** _**hubiera hecho un chiste ingenioso—. En realidad, soy Junio, ¿no es cierto? Llamaron al mes así por mí.**_

Creo que tengo una idea de quién puede ser junio- dijo Sally

Yo también la tengo pero no me agrada mucho que digamos- coincidió annabeth con Sally poniendo a pensar a los campistas de quien se trataba

 **—De acuerdo. Mire… debería irme. Dos gorgonas se acercan. No quiero que la** **Hieran.**

"agh"-suspiro annabeth cansada del defecto fatídico de su novio

 ** _Junio acercó sus manos a la posición de su corazón_**

 ** _—¡Qué encantador! ¡Pero eso es parte de tu elección!_**

 ** _—Mi elección…—Percy miró nervioso hacia la colina. Las gorgonas se habían quitado los delantales verdes. Unas alas salieron de sus espaldas… pequeñas alas de murciélago, que brillaban como el latón._**

 ** _¿Desde cuándo tenían esas cosas alas? Quizá eran de decoración. Quizá eran_** ** _demasiado pequeñas para sostener a una gorgona en el aire. Entonces ambas_** ** _hermanas levantaron el vuelo desde los apartamentos y se dirigieron hacia él._** ** _Genial, simplemente genial._**

Acaso ahí monstruos con partes de decoración?.-

La pregunta más bien seria desde cuando las gorgonas pueden volar?-preguntaron algunos campistas

 ** _—Sí, una elección— dijo Junio, como si no hubiera prisa—. Puedes dejarme aquí a_** ** _merced de las gorgonas e ir al océano. Te garantizo que llegarás con toda seguridad._**

 ** _Las gorgonas se alegrarán de atacarme a mí y dejarte ir. En el mar, ningún monstruo te molestará. Podrás comenzar una nueva vida, vivir hasta una edad anciana placentera y huir del gran dolor que te aguarda en tu futuro._**

No importa que sea una diosa percy no la dejaría ahí con las gorgonas-dijo Sally resaltando lo ya dicho mientras que annabeth se enojaba más por el defecto fatídico de su novio.

 ** _Percy estaba seguro de que no le gustaría la segunda opción._**

 ** _—¿O?_**

 ** _—O podrías hacerle un pequeño favor a una anciana—dijo—. Carga conmigo hasta el campamento._**

Cargarla?-repitieron los campistas como si no se lo creyeran

 ** _—¿Cargar con usted? —Percy esperó que estuviera bromeando. Entonces Junio se_** ** _levantó las faldas y mostró sus morados pies hinchados._**

 ** _—No puedo llegar allí por mí misma—dijo—. Carga conmigo, a través de la autopista, a través del túnel, a través del río._**

 ** _Percy no sabía a qué río se refería, pero no sonaba fácil. Junio no parecía demasiado ligera._**

 ** _Las gorgonas estaban a pocos metros de ellos. Seguro que se estaban relamiendo en aquél momento, como si supieran que la caza ya había terminado._**

 ** _Percy miró la anciana._**

 ** _—Y tengo que cargar contigo a este campamento, ¿por…?_**

 ** _—¡Porqué sería todo un acto de bondad! —dijo—. Y porque si no lo haces, los dioses morirán, el mundo tal como lo conocemos perecerá y todo aquél de tu vida anterior será destruido. Pero por supuesto, no les recordarás jamás, por lo que supongo que entonces no te importará. Estarás seguro en lo más hondo del océano…_**

Si le dice eso menos va a ir al océano, se va a quedar a ayudar-

 _ **Percy tragó saliva. Las gorgonas chillaron como si estuvieran entrando en batalla.**_

 _ **—Si voy al campamento—dijo—, ¿mi memoria volverá?**_

Si volverá?-repitio un poco emocionado el pequeño percy

 _ **—Poco a poco—dijo Junio—. Pero te advierto, ¡sacrificarás muchas cosas! Perderás la marca de Aquiles. Sufrirás dolor, miseria y todo lo que has conocido hasta ahora cambiará.**_

 _ **Pero quizá tengas una oportunidad de salvar a tus amigos y a tu familia** **para reclamar tu vieja vida.**_

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que Sally se pusiera pálida

Sally te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el dios a la mortal, lo cual solo afirmo con la cabeza e incitando a annabeth a continuar con la lectura.

 _ **Las gorgonas estaban dando vueltas a su alrededor. Estarían estudiando la anciana, intentado descubrir quién era la nueva participante del juego antes de mover ficha.**_

 _ **—¿Qué pasa con los guardias en la puerta? —preguntó Percy.**_

 _ **Junio sonrió.**_

 _ **—Oh, te dejarán pasar, cielo. Puedes confiar en esos dos. Entonces… ¿qué dices?**_ _ **¿Ayudarás a una indefensa anciana?**_

No creo que sea indefensa- dijeron el infante y su futura novia al mismo tiempo,

Haciendo que se sonrojaran

 _ **Percy dudó que Junio fuera indefensa.**_

Los campistas empezaron a reir por la coincidencia de la pareja

 _ **Como mucho, aquello era una trampa. Aunque quizá fuera una especie de examen.**_

Odio los exámenes-dijo el infante

Pery odia los exámenes -dijo annabeth

 _ **Percy odiaba los exámenes.**_

Se nota que lo conoces annabeth-le dijo Katie con una mirada picara

 _ **Desde que había perdido su memoria, toda su vida era una hoja en blanco. Era _, de _. Se sentía _, y si los monstruos le cogieran, él estaría _.**_

 _ **Entonces pensó en Annabeth, la única parte de su antigua vida de la que estaba**_ _ **seguro. Tenía que encontrarla.**_

Aquí esta- dijo el infante abrazando a la rubia y sonrojándola

 _ **—Cargaré contigo—le dijo a la anciana.**_

 _ **Era más ligera de lo que esperaba. Percy intento ignorar su ácido aliento y sus manos llenas de callos rodeándole el cuello. Alcanzó el primer carril de tráfico. Un conductor hizo sonar el claxon. Otro gritó algo que se perdió con el viento. Muchos se giraban y miraban irritados, como si tuvieran que aguantar esa clase de intervenciones en la**_ _ **autopista, adolescentes cargando mujeres mayores a través de la carretera principal de Berkeley.**_

 _ **Una sombra apareció por encima de él. Esteno le llamó llena de júbilo.**_

 _ **—¡Chico listo! ¡Nos has traído una diosa para entretenernos!**_

 _ **¿Una diosa?**_

Eso me lo esta confirmando mas

 _ **Junio sonrió, inocente, mientras murmuraba: —¡Ups! — cuando un coche casi les**_ _ **atropelló.**_

Ella quiere matar a mi hijo-dijo Sally un poco enojada

Si es quien yo creo que es a lo mejor si-le hablo annabeth

 _ **En algún lugar a su izquierda, Euríale gritó:**_

 _ **—¡Atrápales! Dos precios son mejor que uno.**_

 _ **Percy corrió a través de los carriles restantes. De alguna forma se las había apañado para llegar a la mitad de la autopista. Vio a las gorgonas aterrizando, coches esquivándolas mientras cruzaban la carretera. Se preguntó qué verían los mortales a través de la niebla, ¿pelícanos gigantes? ¿Suicidas con alas de murciélago? La loba Lupa le había dicho que las mentes mortales podían creer cualquier cosa, excepto la verdad.**_

Estupida niebla-hablo resentida pipper por lo que la niebla le hizo creer que Jason era su novio,este notando la molestia de su actual novia le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

No te preocupes ya estamos juntos

 _ **Percy corrió hacia la puerta en la falda de la colina. Junio pesaba más y más a cada**_

 _ **paso. El corazón de Percy repiqueteaba. Le dolían las costillas.**_

 _ **Uno de los guardias gritó. El chico con el arco tensó una flecha. Percy gritó.**_

 _ **—¡Esperad!**_

No le harán nada ¿verdad?- le pregunto hestia a Jason

No lo creo mi señora- le dijo jason.

 _ **Pero el chico no estaba apuntándole a él. La flecha voló por encima de la cabeza de**_

 _ **Percy y una gorgona aulló de dolor. La segunda guarda meneó su lanza frenéticamente incitando a Percy a darse prisa.**_

Si hijo date prisa y entra-apresuro Poseidón a su hijo adolescente

¿A donde?-pregunto el pequeño,causando la risa de su futura novia

 _ **—¡Te tengo! —chilló Euríale. Percy se giró mientras una flecha impactaba contra su**_ _ **frente. Euríale se precipitó contra la autopista. Un camión chocó contra ella y la hizo**_ _ **retroceder unos metros, pero ella escaló por la cabina, se sacó la flecha de la frente y** **alzó el vuelo.**_

 _ **Percy alcanzó la puerta.**_

 _ **—¡Gracias! —les dijo a los guardias—. Buen tiro.**_

 _ **—¡Debería haberla matado! —protestó el arquero.**_

 _ **—Bienvenido a mi mundo— murmuró Percy.**_

No me gusta el mundo de perca-dijeron los stolls, cual el niño se sintió un poco herido, se voltio para ver a su mama

Mami?-pregunto el pequeño percy a su joven madre,la madre pensó su respuesta

Percy tu mundo es un poco raro- esta respuesta causo risa de la mayoría de los campistas, el niño herido busco consuelo de su papa pero este solo desvío la mirada de la de su hijo, el infante buscando un ultimo consuelo miro a annabeth con ojitos de foca herida, si la mirada de su novio adolescente causaba que casi se pudiera resistir la del niño de cinco la hace irresistible para quien la mire, levantándose de su lugar fue hacia donde estaba el pequeño, se arrodillo enfrente de el y lo abrazo con una gran ternura

Se separaron ella lo beso en la mejilla y lo volvió a abrazar, quiron llamo su atención

 _ **—Frank—dijo la chica—, hazles entrar, ¡rápido! Eso son gorgonas.**_

 _ **—¿Gorgonas? —la voz del arquero se quebró. Era difícil hablar sobre él llevando el**_

 _ **yelmo, pero parecía robusto como un luchador de lucha libre, de unos catorce o**_

 _ **quince—. ¿La puerta las detendrá?**_

 _ **En los brazos de Percy, Junio se rió socarronamente:**_

 _ **—No, no lo hará. En guarda, Percy Jackson. ¡A través del túnel, a través del río!**_

 _ **—¿Percy Jackson? —la guardia tenía la piel más morena, con el pelo rizado**_ _ **sobresaliéndole por los lados del yelmo. Parecía más pequeña que Frank, quizá**_ _ **tuviera trece. Con la vaina de la espada llegándole casi al tobillo. Aún así, hablaba**_ _ **como si fuera la que estaba a cargo de todo—. De acuerdo, obviamente eres un**_ _ **semidiós. Pero, ¿quién es…?—miró a Junio—. No importa. Entrad. Las**_ _ **mantendremos a raya.**_

 _ **—Hazel—dijo el chico—, ¿te has vuelto loca?**_

 _ **—¡Id! —les instó ella.**_

 _ **Frank maldijo en otra lengua… ¿latín? Y abrió la puerta:**_

 _ **—¡Vamos!**_

Si vamos percy rápido,corre-le dijo annabeth

Quédate a pelear prissy- le grito clarisse, lo cual hizo que el pequeño frunciera el ceño con ese apodo

 _ **Percy entró tambaleándose con el peso de la anciana, quién definitivamente pesaba**_ _ **más a cada paso que daba. No sabía cómo podría la chica esa, Hazel, mantener a**_ _ **raya a las gorgonas, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir.**_

 _ **El túnel estaba tallado en la roca, del tamaño de un pasillo escolar. Al principio,**_ _ **parecía un típico túnel de mantenimiento con cables eléctricos, señales de alerta y**_ _ **cajas de emergencia en las paredes, bombillas en sus lámparas por todo el techo. A**_ _ **medida que se internaban en el túnel, el suelo de cemento cambiaba a un suelo**_ _ **hecho con teselas de mosaico. Las luces se convertían en antorchas que ardían pero no soltaban humo. Unos metros más para adelante, Percy vio un recuadro de luz solar.**_

Los campistas inclinaron sus cabezas ansiosos de escuchar como era el campamento Júpiter.

Antes de que pudieran continuar annabeth fue a su cabaña llendo por un cuaderno de dibujo

El pequeño percy con una cara de duda le pregunto que si a donde fue

A yo fui por algo para dibujar

 _ **La anciana pesaba más que un montón de bolsas de arena. Los brazos de Percy**_ _ **comenzaron a arderle. Junio tarareaba una canción en latín, como una nana, lo que**_ _ **no ayudaba a Percy a concentrarse.**_

 _ **Detrás de ellos, las voces de las gorgonas resonaban en el túnel. Hazel gritó. Percy**_ _ **estuvo tentado de dejar caer a Junio e ir a ayudarles, pero entonces todo el túnel**_ _ **retumbó con el sonido de rocas cayendo. Por el túnel retumbó un graznido, como el**_ _ **que habían hecho las gorgonas cuando Percy les había dejado caer una caja de**_ _ **pelotas de bolera en Napa. Miró hacia atrás. El final oeste del túnel estaba lleno de**_ _ **polvo.**_

 _ **—¿No deberíamos ir a ver si Hazel está bien? —preguntó.**_

 _ **—Estará bien, espero…—dijo Frank—. Ella se mueve bien bajo tierra. ¡Sigue**_

 _ **moviéndote! Casi hemos llegado.**_

 _ **—¿Casi dónde?**_

 _ **Junio soltó una risita.**_

 _ **—Todos los caminos llevan ahí, niño. Deberías saberlo.**_

No quiero- dijo el infante abrazando a su novia, annabeth lo miro y le pregunto que si que no quería

No quiero un castigo-le respondió percy, lo cual annabeth sin todavía que decir algo lo dejo pasar.

 _ **—¿Al castigo? —preguntó Percy.**_

Ahora porfin entendía todo lo que dijo

 _ **—A Roma, niño—dijo la anciana—. A Roma.**_

 _ **Percy no estaba seguro de haberla oído bien. Era cierto, su memoria había sido** **borrada. Su cerebro no se sentía bien desde que se había despertado en la Casa del** **Lobo. Pero estaba seguro de que Roma no estaba en California** **Siguieron corriendo. El brillo del final del túnel se volvió más brillante, y al final salieron a la luz del sol.**_

 _ **Percy se quedó estupefacto. A sus pies se abría un gigantesco valle de varias millas de ancho. La base del valle estaba moteada con pequeñas colinas, explanadas doradas y zonas forestales. Un pequeño riachuelo en el centro cuyo curso sinuoso formaba un lago en el centro y formaba una G mayúscula por todo el perímetro.**_

 _ **Podrían haber estado en cualquier punto del norte de California, con álamos y** **eucaliptos, colinas doradas y cielos azules. Y esa gigantesca montaña… ¿Monte** **Diablo, se llamaba?… alzándose en la distancia, justo dónde debería estar.**_

 _ **Pero Percy sintió que se adentraba en un mundo secreto. En el centro del valle,** **acurrucada por el lago, había una pequeña ciudad de edificios de mármol blanco con tejados de tejas rojas. Algunos tenían cúpulas y otros portales con columnas, como si fueran monumentos nacionales. Otros parecían palacios, con puertas doradas y jardines enormes. Podía ver una plaza céntrica con columnas que no sujetaban nada, fuentes y estatuas. Un anfiteatro romano de cinco pisos brillaba a la luz del día, situado junto a una arena elíptica como un circuito de carreras.**_

 _ **A través del lago hacia el sur, otra colina estaba poblada de edificios incluso más** **espectaculares: templos, supuso Percy. Varios puentes de piedra cruzaban el río en** **su cruce por el valle y, al norte, una larga línea de arcos de ladrillos se alargaba de las colinas hasta la ciudad. Percy creyó que eran como una vía del tren elevada.** **Entonces se dio cuenta de que era un acueducto.**_

Annabeth se puso a dibujar el campamento júpiter, el niño que estaba a su lado le pregunto que si que era lo que estaba haciendo, ella le contesto que estaba haciendo un mapa del campamento júpiter.

El pequeño agarro el libro de las manos de annabeth le dio vueltas hacia las primeras paginas enseñándoselo a su novia, en esa hoja ahí un mapa del campamento jupiter haciendo que annabeth se enojara con el infante y continuando con la lectura

 _ **La parte más extraña del valle estaba situada justo debajo de él. Como a unos** **doscientos metros, justo al pasar el río, había algo parecido a un campamento militar.** **Se trataba de un cuadrado de unos cuatrocientos metros con terraplenes por los** **cuatro costados, protegido con puntas afiladas. Fuera de los muros corría un foso** **seco, también salpicado de puntas. Torres de vigilancia de madera se alzaban en** **cada esquina, en cada una había un centinela con una ballesta gigantesca cargada.** **Unos estandartes morados colgaban de las torres. Una amplia puerta abierta a un** **lado del campo, llevaba hacia la ciudad. Otra puerta más estrecha estaba cerrada a** **un lado del río. Dentro, la fortaleza rebosaba de actividad: docenas de chicos iban y** **venían de los barracones, cargando armas y puliendo armaduras. Percy oía el ruido** **metálico de los martillos en la forja y olía la carne siendo cocinada en una barbacoa.** **Algo acerca de aquel lugar le recordaba muy familiar, aunque no todo estaba bien.**_

 _ **—Campamento Júpiter—dijo Frank—. Estaremos seguros una vez…**_

 _ **Unos pasos resonaron por el túnel. Hazel apareció a la luz del día. Estaba cubierta** **con polvo de piedra y respiraba con dificultad. Había perdido su yelmo, por lo que su pelo rizado caía por sus hombros. Su armadura tenía profundas marcas de garras de gorgona. Uno de los monstruos le había pegado una etiqueta de 50% de descuento.**_

 _ **—Las he ralentizado— dijo—. Pero estarán aquí en cualquier segundo.**_

 _ **Frank maldijo.**_

 _ **—Tenemos que cruzar el río.**_

 _ **Junio se apretó más al cuello de Percy.**_

 _ **—Oh sí, por favor. No puedo dejar que mi vestido se moje.**_

Enserio su vestido se preocupa por su vestido cuando percy puede morir-hablo Sally molesta.

 _ **Percy se mordió la lengua. Si aquella señora era una diosa, debía ser la diosa de las** **hippies apestosas, pesadas e inútiles.**_

*agh*suspiro annabeth pesadamente recordando que era este tipo de cosas que hacían que su novio se metiera en problemas.

 _ **Pero había llegado lejos. Sería mejor que siguiera arrastrando con ella.** **Sería todo un acto de bondad, había dicho. Y, si no lo hacía, los dioses morirían, el** **mundo que conocemos perecería, y todo el mundo de su vida pasada sería destruido.**_

 _ **Si aquello era un examen, no podría evitar suspender.**_

 _ **Se tambaleó un par de veces mientras corrían hacia el río. Frank y Hazel le seguían** **de cerca.**_

 _ **Llegaron a la orilla del río y, Percy se detuvo para tomar aliento. La corriente era** **rápida, pero el río no parecía profundo. Sólo estaban a un tiro de piedra de cruzar las puertas del fuerte.**_

 _ **—Vamos, Hazel— Frank ajustó dos flechas al mismo tiempo—. Escolta a Percy para**_

 _ **que los centinelas no le disparen. Ahora me toca a mí para mantener a los malos a** **raya.**_

 _ **Hazel asintió con la cabeza y se metió en el arroyo.**_

 _ **Percy comenzó a seguirla, pero algo le hizo vacilar. Por lo general, le encantaba el** **agua pero aquél río parecía… poderoso, pero no necesariamente simpatizante.**_

 _ **—El pequeño Tíber— dijo Junio, con simpatía—. Fluye con el poder del original Tíber, el río imperial. Esta es tu última oportunidad de retirarte, niño. La marca de Aquiles es una bendición griega. No puedes llevarla si quieres pisar territorio romano. El Tíber la borrará.**_

Oh no podría servirle

Es percy no creo que la necesite-le dijo annabeth a Sally para tratar de calmarla

 _ **Percy estaba demasiado exhausto para entenderlo todo, pero entendió lo principal.**_

 _ **—Si cruzo, ¿no tendré la piel de acero nunca más?**_

 _ **Junio sonrió.**_

 _ **—¿Entonces qué? ¿Seguridad, o un futuro de dolor y posibilidades?**_

 _ **Detrás de él, las gorgonas chillaron al salir del túnel. Frank disparó las flechas.**_

 _ **Del centro del río, Hazel le llamó:**_

 _ **—¡Percy! ¡Vamos!**_

 _ **En las torres de control, los cuernos sonaron. Los centinelas gritaron y giraron sus** **ballestas hacia las gorgonas. Annabeth, Percy pensó.**_

La mencionada se puso roja y feliz porque su novio aun sin recuerdos sigue pensando en ella, mientras que el infante se ponía rojo por las caras picaras que le estaban enviando a annabeth y a él.

 _ **Se sumergió en el río. Era de un frío helado, mucho más de**_ **lo que había imaginado, pero no le molestó. Una nueva fuerza surgió a través de sus miembros. Sus sentidos se estremecieron como si le hubieran inyectado cafeína.**

 **Llegó al otro lado y bajó la anciana mientras las puertas del campamento se abrían.**

 **Docenas de chicos con armaduras salieron.**

 **Hazel se giró con una sonrisa aliviada. Entonces miró por detrás de los hombros de**

 **Percy, su expresión cambió a horror:**

 **—¡Frank!**

 **Frank estaba a mitad del río cuando las gorgonas le capturaron. Ambas se**

 **precipitaron desde el cielo y lo tomaron por ambos brazos. Gritó de dolor mientras las garras se le clavaban en la piel.**

Pobre chico espero que no se haga daño-dijo lady hestia

 _ **Los centinelas le gritaron, pero Percy supo que no podrían tener un tiro claro. Podrían acabar matando a Frank. Los otros niños sacaron las espadas preparados para ir al agua, pero llegarían tarde. Sólo había una manera. Percy sacó las manos. Tuvo una intensa sensación de tirón en el estómago, y el Tíber obedeció a su voluntad. El río creció. Se formaron remolinos a cada lado de Frank. Unas manos gigantes acuosas surgieron de repente de la corriente, copiando los movimientos de Percy. Las manos gigantes agarraron las gorgonas, que soltaron a Frank de repente. Entonces las manos levantaron a los monstruos que graznaban en un apretón de líquido sólido.**_

 _ **Percy oyó gritar a los otros niños y el apoyo, pero él se mantuvo centrado en su tarea.**_

 _ **Hizo un gesto golpeador con los puños, y las manos gigantescas dejaron caer a las**_

 _ **gorgonas en el Tíber. Los monstruos tocaron fondo y se convirtieron en polvo. Unas nubes brillantes de esencia de gorgona lucharon para volverse a formar, pero el río las separaba como una licuadora. Pronto todo rastro de gorgona fue arrastrado por la corriente. Los remolinos desaparecieron, y la corriente volvió a la normalidad.**_

Si puede hacer eso quiere decir que es muy poderoso-dijo impresionado Jasón por las habilidades de percy.

Y eso no es todo aún faltan muchas más-dijo con aparente orgullo annabeth sonrojando al infante que estaba a su lado.

 _ **Percy estaba en la orilla del río. Sus rompas y su piel vaporeaban como si las aguas** **del Tíber le hubieran dado un baño de ácido. Se sentía expuesto, desnudo, vulnerable…**_

se debe de sentir así porque ya no trae la marca de Aquiles

 _ **En el medio del Tíber, Frank tropezó alrededor, parecía aturdido pero perfectamente**_ _ **bien. Hazel se metió en el río y le ayudó a llegar a tierra. Entonces Percy se dio**_ _ **cuenta de lo callados que estaban los otros niños. Sólo la anciana Junio parecía**_ _ **imperturbable.**_

 _ **—Bueno, ha sido un viaje encantador— dijo—. Gracias, Percy Jackson, por traerme al Campamento Júpiter.**_

 _ **Una de las chicas hizo un sonido asfixiante.**_

 _ **—¿Percy… Jackson?**_

 _ **Sonó como si reconociera su nombre. Percy se centró en ella, esperando ver una cara familiar.**_

La conoce?-dijo alguien

Una exnovia-dijo drew lo cual se ganó una mala mirada de annabeth

 _ **Ella era obviamente la líder. Vestía una capa majestuosa morada por encima de su**_ _ **armadura. Su pecho estaba decorado con medallas. Debía tener la edad de Percy,**_ _ **con unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes y un largo pelo negro. Percy no la reconoció,**_ _ **pero la chica le miró como si le hubiera visto en sus pesadillas.**_

 _ **Junio rió deleitándose.**_

 _ **—Oh, sí. Os lo pasareis muy bien juntos.**_

 _ **Entonces, sólo para acabar de hacer el día completamente extraño, la anciana**_ _ **comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de forma. Creció hasta que era una brillante diosa de**_ _ **dos metros vistiendo un vestido azul, con una capa que parecía la piel de una cabra**_ _ **por encima de sus hombros. Su cara era severa y majestuosa. En su mano había algo coronado con una flor de loto.**_

Me lo temía si es quien yo creía que era

Quien creías que era?-

Hera o juno par los romanos-contesto Sally para el pequeñito que no sabia

 _ **Si era posible que los campistas parecieran más estupefactos, fue entonces. La chica**_ _ **del manto púrpura se arrodilló. Los otros la imitaron. Un chico se arrodilló con tanta**_ _ **rapidez que casi es atravesado por su propia espada.**_ _ **Hazel fue la primera en hablar:**_

 _ **—Juno.**_

 _ **Ella y Frank se arrodillaron, dejando a Percy siendo el único en pie, pero después de haberla cargado durante todo este rato, no estaba muy dispuesto a mostrarle respeto.**_

 _ **—Conque Juno, ¿eh? —dijo—. Si he aprobado tu examen, ¿puede devolverme mi**_

 _ **memoria?**_

 _ **La diosa sonrió.**_

Odio cuando sonríe-dijo annabeth con una mueca de disgusto

 _ **—A su tiempo, Percy Jackson, si tienes éxito aquí en el campamento. Lo has hecho**_ _ **bien, lo que es un buen comienzo. Quizás aún hay esperanza para ti.**_ _ **Se giró hacia los otros chicos.**_

 _ **—Romanos, os presento al hijo de Neptuno. Durante meses ha estado dormido, pero ahora está despertado. Su destino está en vuestras manos. El Festival de Fortuna se avecina, y la Muerte debe de ser desatada si tenéis alguna esperanza en la batalla.**_

 _ **¡No me falléis!**_

 _ **Juno brilló y desapareció. Percy miró a Hazel y a Frank para algún tipo de explicación, pero parecían igual de confusos que él. Frank estaba sujetando algo que Percy no había visto antes: dos frascos de arcilla con tapones de corcho, como dos pociones, una en cada mano.**_

 _ **Percy no tenía ni idea de dónde las había sacado, pero vio a**_ _ **Frank metérselas en los bolsillos. Frank le echó una mirada como diciéndole: ya**_ _ **Hablaremos más tarde.**_

No se supone que esas le pertenecen a quien mato al monstruo?-pregunto pipper

Debe de estarlo protegiendo-le contesto Sally

 _ **La chica con el manto morado se adelantó. Examinó a Percy con atención, y éste no puedo evitar pensar que quería atravesarle con una daga.**_

 _ **—Así que…—dijo fríamente—, un hijo de Neptuno, que viene con la bendición de** **Juno.**_

Eso si es raro un hijo de los tres grandes con la bendición de Hera o Juno

 ** _—Mira—dijo—, mi memoria está borrosa. Em… en realidad, no tengo recuerdos. ¿Te conozco?_**

 ** _La chica vaciló._**

 ** _—Soy Reyna, pretor de la Duodécima Legión. Y no, no te conozco._**

 ** _Lo último era mentira, Percy lo supo ver en sus ojos. Pero también entendió que si_** ** _discutía con ella sobre eso, delante de sus soldados, no lo reconocería._**

Por supuesto seria una falta de respeto para un oficial-dijo jason el expretor

 _ **—Hazel—dijo Reyna—, hazle entrar. Quiero interrogarle en el principia. Entonces le**_ _ **enviaremos a Octavian. Debemos consultar a los augures antes de que podamos**_ _ **decidir qué hacer con él.**_

A que se refiere con hacer con el?-exclamo Sally y Poseidón al mismo tiempo

 _ **—¿A qué te refieres—preguntó Percy— a 'decidir qué hacer' conmigo?**_

Valla si se parecen mucho-hablo travis

Como que son familia stoll-le dijo katie

 _ **La mano de Reyna se tensó sobre su daga. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a** **que sus órdenes fueran cuestionadas.**_

 _ **—Antes de aceptar a nadie en este campamento, debemos interrogarles y preguntar a los augures. Juno dijo que tu destino está en nuestras manos. Tenemos que saber si la diosa nos ha traído a un nuevo recluta…— Reyna estudió a Percy como si estuviera dubitativa—… O…—dijo más esperanzada— a un enemigo al que matar.**_

Mas les vale que no o-se dejó esa frase al aire porque Quirón hablo para saber quién leerá el próximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5 percy lll

**CAPITULO III PERCY**

Quirón agarro el libro carraspeo par que le pusieran atención-bien ahora el título del siguiente capítulo es **PERCY lll**

El infante se seguía preguntando quien hades es esa persona que se llama como el

 **AFORTUNADAMENTE A PERCY NO LE DABAN MIEDO LOS FANTASMAS.**

 _A mi si_

 _Tu si que Percy?- le pregunto annabeth al pequeño_

 _Yo si les tengo miedo a los fantasmas- le contesto el niño con una voz temblorosa por el miedo y un escolosfrio por el cuerpo, la rubia viendo esto acerco al pequeño y lo abrazo para acerle saber que no le iba a pasar nada por sus adentros annabeth escondía el hecho de que hace ya mucho rato quería tenerlo cerca._

 _Mientras que clarisse ponía una sonrisa en su cara por saber algo que le daba miedo al semidiós para después asustarle, el infante dándose cuenta de este echo le jalo la manga a la rubia apuntando con su dedo a hija de ares_

 _Clarisse más vale que no le hagas nada a percy, a este percy- amenazo la hija de atenea apuntando su dedo índice al infante, clarisse miro amenazadoramente al infante, mientras que este le sacaba la lengua infantilmente_

 **La mitad de la gente del campamento estaba muerta.**

 _¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron los campistas_

 _Es cierto jason?- pregunto pipper a su novio, este hacia una mueca y con los ojos cerrados tratando de recordar._

 _No lo se creo que si- contesto el hijo de júpiter – pero no me pregunten como o porque porque no me acuerdo_

 _Lo mas probable es que en el libro lo expliquen – razono sally, enviando esa indirecta para que no se esforzara en recuperar su memoria._

 **Resplandecientes guerreros morados estaban de pie fuera de la armería, puliendo espadas etéreas. Otros vagabundeaban alrededor de los barracones. Un chico** **fantasma paseaba** **y** **a un perro fantasma por la calle. Y en los estables un tipo grandote de un rojo brillante con la cabeza de un lobo vigilaba una manada de… ¿unicornios?**

 _Unicornios?- preguntaron los campistas_

 _Es cierto? ¿Esos son unicornios?- un campista termino de preguntar_

 _No lo se creó que si- respondió el romano aun con las secuelas de que le habían borrado la memoria_

 _¿Crees que si?_

 _Chicos- les reprendió Sally- Jason aun no recupera toda su memoria así que por favor déjenlo tranquilo._

 **Ninguno de los campistas prestaban demasiada atención a los fantasmas, pero** **mientras el séquito de Percy andaba, con Reyna en primer lugar y Hazel y Frank al** **otro lado, todos los espíritus dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se** **quedaban mirando a Percy. Unos pocos parecían enfadados. Un joven fantasma** **menudo graznó algo parecido a "¡Greggus!" y se volvió invisible.**

 _¿Greg? ¿Qué tiene que ver con eso?-comentaron preguntando tontamente los stoll_

 _Katie y miranda le dieron un zape a su respectivo stoll, el pequeño percy veía divertido esta escena_

 _Chicos lo que dijeron fue Graecus -hablo Sally- es latín significa griego._

 _Aaaaaa-razonaron muchos campistas más de lo que se piensan_

 _Pero usted como sabe eso señora Jackson?-pregunto un hijo de Atenea_

 _Eee-solo eso pudo responder Sally-porque no mejor continuamos la lectura-dijo saliendo por la tangente._

 **Percy deseó que también pudiera volverse invisible. Después de unas semanas él** **solo, toda aquella atención le hacía sentirse incómodo. Se mantuvo entre Hazey y** **Frank e intentó pasar inadvertido.**

 **—¿Estoy viendo visiones? —preguntó—. ¿O eso son…?**

 **—¿Fantasmas? —se giró Hazel. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como un diamante de** **catorce quilates—. Son los lares. Los dioses del hogar.**

 **—Dioses del hogar—dijo Percy—. Como… menores que los dioses, pero mayores** **que los dioses de estar por casa, ¿no?**

 **—Son espíritus ancestrales—le explicó Frank. Se quitó el yelmo, revelando una cara** **infantil que no pegaba con su corte militar o su abultado cuerpo. Parecía un niño** **pequeño que había tomado esteroides y se había unido a la marina.**

 **—Los lares son un tipo de mascota—continuó—. La mayor parte de ellos son** **inofensivos, pero nunca los había visto tan alterados.**

 **—Me están mirando a mí—dijo Percy—. Ese chico fantasma me ha llamado Greggus.**

 **No me llamo Greg.**

 _Los campistas empezaron a reírse gracias a percy_

 _Mientras que annabeth empezaba a plantearse alejar a percy de los stolls_

 **—Graecus—dijo Hazel—. Una vez te hayas acostumbrado a estar aquí, comenzarás** **a entender el latín. Los semidioses tenemos un sentido natural para ello. Graecus** **significa griego.**

 _Lo hace sonar como si fuera algo malo_

 _No es malo annabeth es solo que los romanos y los griegos no se llevan muy bien- le trato de explicar Sally a su cuñada_

 _Ya me sigo preguntando es como que usted sabe eso-hablo un campista_

 _Chicos- les reprendió Poseidón salvando a Sally- no es momento para hacer preguntas por favor Quirón continua_

 **—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó Percy.**

 **Frank se aclaró la garganta.**

 **—Quizá no. Pero tienes ese tipo de complexión, el pelo oscuro y todo eso. Quizá** **crean que eres griego. ¿Tienes familia de allí?**

 _¡Si y mucha¡-gritaron los campistas_

 _Pero bueno algunos son más familiares que otros o no annabeth-dijeron pícaramente los stolls haciéndola sonrojar a ella y al pequeño que no sabía porque se sonrojaba pero aun así lo hacía para gran diversión de muchos_

 _Sally y Poseidón pensaban que annabeth sería una buena influencia para percy_

 **—No lo sé. Como he dicho antes, he perdido la memoria.**

 **—O quizás…—vaciló Frank.**

 **—¿Qué? —preguntó Percy.**

 **—Probablemente nada—dijo Frank—. Los romanos y los griegos tenemos una** **antigua rivalidad. Algunas veces los romanos usamos graecus como insulto para a** **lguien que es un extranjero, un enemigo. No me preocuparía por ello.** **Sonaba preocupado.**

 _Los hijos de Hermes negaron con la cabeza en señal de reprobación por la clara y nada sutil mentira **.**_

 _Annabeth agudizo el oído conociendo bien a su novio de seguro explicaría los edificios_

 **Se detuvieron en el centro del campo, donde dos amplias carreteras pavimentadas** **con madera se encontraban en una T.** **Una señal en el camino nombraba la carretera que llevaba a las puertas principales** **como Via Praetoria. La otra carretera, cortando por la mitad del campamento, se** **llamaba Via Principalis. Debajo de esas señales habían señales pintadas a mano que decían: BERKELEY A 8 KM. NUEVA ROMA A 1'5 KM. ANTIGUA ROMA A 11,716** **KM. INFRAMUNDO A 3,710 KM (éste señalaba hacia abajo). RENO A 334 KM. PARA** **UNA MUERTE CERTERA, USTED SE ENCUENTRA EN EL LUGAR IDÓNEO.** **Para una muerte certera, aquél lugar parecía bastante limpio y ordenado.**

 _Por supuesto que tiene que estar todo limpio y ordenado sesos de alga imagina que todo este fuera de su sitio y lleno de sangre eso los haría ver como barbaros_

 _Pero bueno eso es lo que tu madre piensa de ellos_

 _¿Disculpe pero porque lo dice señor Poseidón?_

 _Lo que tienes en el bolsillo prueba lo que digo annabeth_

 _La hija de atenea se llevó instintivamente la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón( lo cual es un pantalón muy pegado dejando notar unas muy sexis piernas y un trasero… ejem Lo siento estoy divagando)lo cual es un objeto redondo echo de plata cada ves que lo tocaba parecía como si se estuviera congelando._

 **Los edificios parecían estar recién pintados, estaba todo ordenado como si hubiera sido diseñado por un quisquilloso profesor de matemáticas. Los barracones tenían porches sombríos, donde los campistas descansaban en hamacas o jugaban a cardas y bebían refrescos. Cada dormitorio tenía un estandarte distinto en la puerta. Cada uno tenía un número romano y un animal distinto: águila, oso, lobo, caballo y algo que parecía un hámster.**

 **Por la Via Praetotira, había tiendas anunciando comida, armaduras, armas, café,** **equipamiento para gladiadores y ofertas de togas. Una tienda de carruajes tenía un** **gran anuncio en la tienda: ¡EL NUEVO CAESAR XLS CON SISTEMA ANTIBLOQUEO** **DE RUEDAS, SIN DENARIOS DE IMPUESTOS!**

 **En una esquina de las carreteras se levantaba el edificio más impresionante de todos, un edificio de dos pisos de mármol blanco con un portal de columnas como un banco anticuado. Había guardias romanos apostados en los lados. Por encima de la puerta había un estandarte gigantesco morado con las letras doradas SPQR cosidas junto a una corona de laurel.**

 _SPQR?-preguntaron los campistas con esa duda planteadas en sus rostros-¿qué significa SPQR?_

 _Jason no contesto no era porque no quería sino porque no se acordaba, ganándose un abarzo de parte de pipper,_

 _Senatus populusque romanus-les contesto Poseidón pero eso no parecía resolver todas las dudas de los campistas_

 _el Senado y Pueblo de Roma-tradujo instintivamente Sally sorprendiendo aún más a los campistas antes de que alguno preguntara que como sabia eso les contesto que lo había leído._

 _Sacándole un sonrisa a Poseidón por la media mentira y la media verdad, sacando un sonroja de muchas campistas al notar que el dios sonreía, Sally por el otro lado también se sonrojo hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa._

 **—¿Vuestros cuarteles principales? — preguntó Percy.**

 **Reyna se colocó frente a frente de él, sus ojos seguían siendo fríos y hostiles.**

 **—Lo llamamos el principia.**

 **Advirtió la agitación de campistas curiosos que les habían seguido desde el río.**

 **—Todo el mundo, volved a vuestros deberes. Os haré un resumen en la asamblea de esta noche. Recordad, esta noche hay juegos bélicos después de la cena.**

 **El pensamiento de una cena hizo que el estómago de Percy rugiera. La escena de u** **na barbacoa en un comedor le hizo la boca agua.**

 _Percy levanto la manita como en plan de pedirle permiso a un profesor_

 _Que pasa percy?-le pregunto annabeth a su pequeño novio_

 _Tengo hambre-annabeth sonrió con nostalgia recordando las cantidades de comida que este ingería._

 _Cuando acabe el capítulo comemos-les aviso Quirón a los campistas_

 **La panadería en una de las calles** **cercanas olía demasiado bien, pero dudó que Reyna le dejara ir.**

 **La multitud se dispersó a regañadientes. Algunos murmuraron cosas sobre las** **oportunidades de Percy.**

 **—Está muerto—dijo uno.**

 **—O esos dos que le han encontrado—dijo otro.**

 **—Sí—murmuró otra—. Dejemosle unirse a la Quinta Cohorte. Griegos con chalados.**

 _¿e a quien llamas chalado?-preguntaron ofendidos los campistas_

 _Los únicos chalados aquí son los stolls y Valdez-pipper exclamo con total seguridad_

 _¿e a quien llamas chalado?_

 _Valdez-exclamo annabeth-ya terminaste el argo ll_

 _No aun no_

 _¿Entonces que ases aquí?_

 _Oye necesitaba un descanso-le respondió leo con las manos levantadas-¿Qué no puedo descansar?_

 _No, no puedes- le respondió con total seguridad annabeth, sacando un risa general de todos los campistas_

 **Varios chicos se rieron, pero Reyna les lanzó una mirada de advertencia y se** **dispersaron.**

 **—Hazel—dijo Reyna—. Ven con nosotros. Quiero tu informe sobre lo que paso en las puertas.**

 **—¿Yo también? —dijo Frank—. Percy me ha salvado la vida. Tenemos que dejarle…**

 **Reyna le lanzó a Frank una mirada muy severa, éste retrocedió.**

 **—Me acuerdo de ti, Frank Zhang—dijo—. Estás en probatio. Has causado bastantes** **problemas esta semana.**

 **Las orejas de Frank se volvieron rojas. Frank jugueteó con una pequeña tableta de** **una cuerda colgada de su cuello. Percy no había prestado mucha atención a eso, p** **ero parecía como una etiqueta con su nombre de plomo.**

 **—Ve a la armería—le dijo Reyna—. Consulta nuestro inventario. Te llamaré si te** **necesito.**

 **—Pero…—Frank se detuvo—. Sí, Reyna.**

 **Corrió.**

 **Reyna hizo que Hazel y Percy entraran en los cuarteles generales.**

 **—Ahora, Percy Jackson, veamos si podemos sacar algo de esa memoria.**

 **El principia era incluso más impresionante por dentro. En el techo brillaba un mosaico que representaba a Rómulo y a Remo adoptados por una loba (Lupa le había contado esa historia miles de veces a Percy).**

 _Pues si la dijo mil veces cualquiera se la aprende-hablo Valdez como si eso fuera tan obvio._

 _Excepto tu Valdez-le riño pipper-tu no te la aprendes ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello_

 **El suelo era de mármol pulido. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de terciopelo, por lo que Percy se sintió como si estuviera dentro de la carpa de la tienda de campaña más cara del mundo. Por la pared a sus espaldas se alzaba una exposición de estandartes y postes de madera con medallas de bronce, símbolos militares, supuso Percy. En el centro había un hueco, como si el estandarte principal había sido retirado para limpiarlo o algo parecido.**

 **En la otra esquina, una escalera bajaba. Estaba guardado por un par de barrotes de** **acero como una celda. Percy se preguntó qué había allí dentro, ¿monstruos? ¿Un** **tesoro? ¿Semidioses amnésicos que Reyna encerraba?**

 _Se escucho una gran carcajada de parte de todos los campistas_

 _Semi jaja dioses jajaja amnésicos-hablaba Valdez sin poder articular ni una oración coherente-este chico me cae bien-termino de hablar Valdez, se paro de su lugar y se fue a sentar al lado del pequeño, annabeth al ver esto no perdió ni un segundo, se levantó le jalo la oreja y se lo llevo donde estaba pipper y lo sentó a la fuerza cuando se fue a su lugar agarro a percy y lo sentó en su regazo._

 **En el centro de la sala, una larga mesa de madera estaba llena de pergaminos,l** **ibretas, agendas electrónicas, dagas y un gran pote de cristal lleno de gominolas, a** **lgo que parecía no ir acorde lo demás. Dos estatuas a tamaño real de galgos** **ingleses, una dorada y la otra plateada, flanqueaban la mesa. Reyna anduvo por** **detrás de la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas de respaldo alto. Percy deseó que** **pudiera sentarse en la otra, pero Hazel también se mantuvo de pie. Percy tuvo el** **sentimiento de que le tocaba decir algo.**

 **—Entonces…—comenzó a decir.**

 **Las estatuas de los perros enseñaron los dientes y gruñeron.**

 **Percy se quedó helado. Normalmente le gustaban los perros, pero aquellos le miraban fijamente con sus ojos de rubí. Sus colmillos parecían ser tan afilados como cuchillas.**

 **—Tranquilos, chicos—les dijo Reyna a los galgos.**

 **Dejaron de gruñir, pero siguieron mirando fijamente a Percy como si se lo estuvieran imaginando como un hueso.**

 **—No atacarán—dijo Reyna—, a no ser que intentes robar algo o que se lo ordene yo.**

 **Son Argentum y Aurum.**

 **—Plata y Oro—dijo Percy. Los significados en latín le venían a la cabeza como dijo** **Hazel que harían. Había estado a punto de preguntar cuál era cuál. Entonces se dio** **cuenta que era una pregunta estúpida.**

 **Reyna dejó caer la daga sobre la mesa. Percy tenía la vaga sensación de haberla** **visto en algún lugar antes. Su pelo era negro y brillante como la piedra volcánica,** **peinado en una simple coleta que caía por su espalda. Tenía el porte de un espadachín, relajada pero vigilante, como si estuviera lista para entrar en acción en** **cualquier momento. Las arrugas de preocupación en sus ojos le hacían parecer más mayor de lo que probablemente era.**

 **—Ya nos conocemos—´dijo—. No recuerdo cuándo. Por favor, si pudieras decirme** **algo…**

 **—Lo primero es lo primero—dijo Reyna—. Quiero ir tu historia. ¿Qué recuerdas?** **¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Y no mientas. A mis perros no les gustan los** **mentirosos.**

 **Argentum y Aurum gruñeron para enfatizar lo dicho.**

 **Percy les contó la historia, cómo se despertó en la mansión hecha ruinas en los** **bosques de Sonoma. Describió lo ocurrido con Lupa y su manada, aprendiendo su** **lenguaje de gestos y expresiones, aprendiendo a sobrevivir y a luchar.**

 **Lupa le había hablado de los semidioses, los monstruos y los dioses. Le explicó que era una de los espíritus guardianes de la Antigua Roma. Los semidioses como Percy eran los responsables de continuar con las tradiciones romanas en los tiempos modernos, luchando contra monstruos, sirviendo a los dioses, protegiendo a los mortales y continuando la memoria del Imperio. Había pasado meses entrenándole, hasta que se hubo hecho tan fuerte y duro y fiero como un lobo. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con sus habilidades, le había enviado al sud, contándole que si sobrevivía al viaje, podría encontrar un nuevo hogar y recuperar su memoria.**

 **Nada pareció sorprender a Reyna. De hecho, pareció encontrarlo muy típico, excepto por una cosa.**

 **—¿No tienes recuerdos? —preguntó—. ¿Sigues sin recordar nada?**

 **—Momentos difusos y sin sentido—Percy miró a los perros. No quería mencionar a** **Annabeth.**

 _La aludida puso una mirada sombría preguntándose a sus adentros porque su novio no quería hablar de ella, acaso él se avergüenza._

 _El pequeño abrazo a la hija de atenea para darle valor, lo cual ella regreso el abrazo y con una sonrisa le izo saber al niño que estaba bien._

 **Parecía demasiado privado, y seguía sin saber dónde encontrarla. Estaba seguro de que la había conocido en un campamento, pero este no era el lugar correcto. Tampoco quería contar el único recuerdo claro: la cara de Annabeth, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos grises, la forma en la que reía, en cómo ponía sus brazos a su alrededor y cuando le daba un beso cada vez que hacía algo estúpido.**

 _Annabeth sonrio pues eso era cierto percy hacia y hace muchas cosas estúpidas y feliz pues su novio se acordaba de ella_

 **Debió de haberme besado mucho, pensó Percy.**

 _Mas de lo que crees-comento annabeth en voz alta lo cual fue escuchado por todo el campamento enviándole miradas picaras_

 **Tenía miedo de que si le contaba a alguien sobre su recuerdo, se evaporaría como un sueño. No podía arriesgarse a eso.**

 **Reyna agarró su daga.**

 **—En parte lo que nos cuentas es normal para los semidioses. A cierta edad, de una** **forma u otra, encontramos nuestro camino a la Casa del Lobo. Somos examinados y entrenados. Si Lupa cree que valemos, nos envía al sud para unirnos a la legión. Pero nunca he oído nada parecido, sobre perder la memoria. ¿Cómo encontraste el** **Campamento Júpiter?**

 **Percy le contó sobre sus últimos tres días, las gorgonas que no morían, la anciana** **que se convertía en una diosa, y el encuentro final con Hazel y Frank en el túnel de la colina.**

 **Hazel continuó la historia a partir de ahí. Describió a Percy como bravo y heroico, lo** **que le hacía sentir incómodo. Todo lo que había hecho era cargar con una anciana.**

 **Reyna le estudió.**

 **—Eres demasiado mayor para ser reclutado. ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Dieciséis?**

 **—Eso creo—dijo Percy.**

 **—Si pasas demasiados años tú solo, sin entrenar o ayudar, deberías estar muerto.**

 **¿Hijo de Neptuno? Debes tener un aura muy poderosa que podría atraer todo tipo de monstruos.**

 **—Sí—dijo Percy—. Me han dicho que huelo.**

 _Leo y los stolls se empezaron a reír a todo pulmón,_

 _Mientras que el pequeño se olía su camisa y sus bracitos, sacando sonrisas por la ignorancia del peque y haciendo que otros se rieran más fuerte._

 **Reyna casi sonríe, lo que le dio un respiro a Percy. Quizá fuera humana y todo.**

 **—Debes de haber estado en algún lugar antes de la Casa del Lobo—dijo.**

 **Percy frunció el ceño. Junio le había dicho algo sobre que estaba dormitando, y tenía un vago sentimiento de haber estado dormido, quizá durante mucho tiempo. Pero no tenía sentido.**

 **Reyna suspiró.**

 **—Bueno, los perros no te han comido, así que supongo que estás contándonos la** **verdad.**

 **—De acuerdo—dijo Percy—. La próxima vez, ¿podemos usar un polígrafo?**

 **Reyna se levantó. Estaba de cara a los estandartes. Sus perros metálicos miraban a** **todos lados.**

 **—Aunque aceptara que no eres un enemigo—dijo—, no eres un típico recluta. La**

 **Reina del Olimpo no aparece por sí sola en este campamento, anunciando a un nuevo semidiós. La última vez que un dios mayor nos visitó…—negó con la cabeza—. He oído leyendas sobre esas cosas. Y un hijo de Neptuno… eso no es buena señal. Especialmente ahora.**

 _—¿Qué hay de malo con Neptuno? —preguntó Poseidón con aire de enfado —. ¿Y a qué te refieres con 'especialmente ahora'?_

 **—¿Qué hay de malo con Neptuno? —preguntó Percy—. ¿Y a qué te refieres con** **'especialmente ahora'?**

 _Poseidón sonrió con arrogancia pues su hijo pensaba igual que el, a su lado se podía ver a sally sonriendo por el mismo motivo aparente_

 **Hazel le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.** **Reyna siguió andando de un lado a otro.**

 **—Has encontrado a las hermanas de Medusa, que no han sido vistas durante cientos de años. Has agitado a nuestros lares, quienes te llaman graecus. Y vistes símbolos extraños, esa camiseta, esas cuentas en tu collar. ¿Qué significan?**

 **Percy miró hacia su camiseta naranja hecha jirones. En algún tiempo había tenido**

 **letras, pero ahora estaban demasiado borradas para leerse. Debía de haberse**

 **deshecho de esa camiseta hacia semanas. Se había destrozado pero, no se atrevía a deshacerse de ella. La seguía lavando en charcos y fuentes lo mejor que podía y se la volvía a poner.**

 **Y en cuanto al colgante, las cuatro cuentas estaban decoradas con un símbolo distinto cada una. Una mostraba un tridente. Otra una miniatura del Vellocino de Oro. La tercera estaba pintada con el diseño de un laberinto y la última tenía la imagen de un edificio, ¿quizá el Empire State? Las cuentas tenían nombres grabados en ellos. Las cuentas parecían importantes, como las fotografías de un álbum familiar, pero no podía recordar qué significaban.**

 _Muchos por no decir casi todos los campistas que estuvieron en esa época en el campamento se llevaron una mano casi por instinto al collar que traían_

 _Que significan?-pregunto leo con curiosidad_

 _Pues el del tridente es de cuando percy llego al campamento-empezó a explicar annabeth recordando cada momento misión que tuvo con percy sonriendo con aparente nostalgia._

 _El vellocino es cuando annabeth, clarisse y percy se internaron en el mar de los monstruos para recuperar el vellocino de oro-continuo la explicación malcom ayudando a su hermana que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y abrasando al pequeño-el laberinto es cuando annabeth, grover, percy y Tyson se metieron al laberinto de dédalo y la del empire state fue la batalla contra cronos._

 _Eso definitivamente mato los ánimos de todos pues recordaban a sus hermanos caídos._

 **—No lo sé—dijo.**

 **—¿Y tu espada? —dijo Reyna.**

 **Percy comprobó su bolsillo. El bolígrafo había reaparecido como siempre lo hacía. Lo sacó y entonces se dio cuenta de que no le había enseñado nunca la espada a**

 **Reyna. Ni siquiera Hazel y Frank la habían visto. ¿Cómo sabía de ella Reyna?**

 **Demasiado tarde para hacer que no tenía espada. Había destapado el bolígrafo.**

 **Contracorriente volvió a su forma original. Hazel ahogó el aliento. Los perros ladraron.**

 **—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hazel—. Nunca he visto una espada como esa.**

 **—Yo sí—dijo Reyna, sombría—. Es muy vieja, diseño griego. Acostumbrábamos a** **tener de esas en la armería pero…—se detuvo—. El metal se llama bronce celestial.**

 **Es mortal para los monstruos, como el oro imperial, pero aún más raro.**

 **—¿Oro imperial? —preguntó Percy.**

 **Reyna desenvainó su daga. Ahora sí que lo veía bien, la hoja era de oro.**

 **—El metal fue consagrado en tiempos antiguos, en el Panteón de Roma. Su** **existencia fue guardado por los emperadores, algo para que sus campeones pudieran destrozar los monstruos que pusieran en peligro al Imperio. Acostumbrábamos a tener armas como estas, pero ahora… no tenemos. Yo uso esta daga. Hazel tiene una spatha, una espada de caballería. Muchos legionarios usan una espada más corta llamada gladius. Pero tu arma no es romana del todo. Otro símbolo de que no eres el típico semidiós. Y tu brazo…**

 **—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Percy.**

 **Reyna alzó el suyo mostrándole el antebrazo. Percy no lo había visto hasta entonces, pero tenía un tatuaje en él: las letras SPQR y una espada cruzada con una antorcha y cuatro líneas paralelas.**

 **Percy miró a Hazel.**

 **—Todos tenemos— coincidió, alzando su brazo—. Todos los miembros de la legión** **tenemos.**

 **El tatuaje de Hazel tenía las letras SPQR, pero ella sólo tenía una línea y su emblema era distinto: un jeroglífico como una cruz con brazos curvos y una cabeza.**

 **Percy se miró los brazos. Unas pocas rascaduras, un poco de barro y algo de queso** **derretido de los Cheese'n'Wieners, pero no tenía tatuajes.**

 _Al parecer eso hiso reactivar los ánimos de algunos campistas sacándoles algunas sonrisas, tristes pero al fin y al cabo eran sonrisas._

 **—Así que nunca has sido miembro de la legión—dijo Reyna—. Esas marcas nunca** **se pueden borrar. Creí que…—negó con la cabeza, como si negara una idea.**

 **Hazel se adelantó.**

 **—Si ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo sólo, quizás haya visto a Jason—se giró hacia percy** **—. ¿Has visto alguna vez un semidiós como nosotros? Un chico con una** **camiseta morada, con marcas en su brazo…**

 _Valla al parecer alguien se preocupa por mí- hablo jason un poco impresionado_

 _No te preocupes a lo mejor alguien mas se preocupa por ti- le hablo pipper con cariño y utilizando su encanto vocal para relajarlo, lo cual fue algo efectivo._

 **—Hazel—la voz de Reyna se endureció—. Percy ya tiene bastante en lo que** **preocuparse.**

 **Percy tocó la punta de su espada, y Contracorriente se convirtió en un bolígrafo.**

 **—Nunca había visto un chico como vosotros. ¿Quién es Jason?**

 **Reyna le lanzó una mirada de odio a Hazel.**

 **—Él es… era… my colega— señaló a la segunda silla vacía—. La legión normalmente tiene dos pretores electos. Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter, era nuestro otro pretor hasta que desapareció el pasado octubre.**

 **Percy intentó calcular. No había prestado atención al calendario siendo salvaje, pero Juno había mencionado que ahora estaban en junio—. ¿Estás diciendo que lleva desaparecido ocho meses y aún no le habéis sustituido?**

 **—Quizá no haya muerto—dijo Hazel—. No nos rendimos.**

 **Reyna hizo una mueca. Percy tuvo la sensación de que aquél chico llamado Jason** **debía de ser más que un colega.**

 _Pipper le lanzo una mirada amenazante a su novio, este se encogió de hombros y dijo que no había pasado nada que no se preocupara, pero lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que el no tenía recuerdos como para decir eso._

 **—Las elecciones solo suceden de dos maneras—dijo Reyna—. O bien la legión alza a alguien en un escudo después de un gran éxito en el campo de batalla, y no hemos tenido demasiadas batallas últimamente, o celebramos una votación al anochecer del 24 de junio, en el Festival de Fortuna. Que es en cinco días. Percy frunció el ceño.**

 _Porque tienen una tuna?-hablo con total ignorancia el pequeño_

 **—¿Tenéis una tuna?**

 _Se rieron los campistas por las mismas palabras de los percys, annabeth suspiro al parecer el nunca va a cambiar_

 _Fortuna percy fortuna- le dijo annabeth con una voz que detonaba dulzura- es la diosa de la suerte-el solo asintió como si le estuviera poniendo atención pero lo que ella ignoraba es que a él se le va a olvidar este echo_

 **—Fortuna—corrigió Hazel—. Es la diosa de la suerte. Lo que suceda en su día puede afectar al resto del año. Puede bendecir el campamento con buena suerte o… con muy mala suerte.**

 **Reyna y Hazel miraron ambas el hueco entre los estandartes, como si pensaran en** **algo que echaban de menos.**

 **De repente, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Percy.**

 **—El Festival de Fortuna… las gorgonas mencionaron algo sobre eso. Y Juno. Dijeron que el campamento sería atacado ese día, algo sobre una grandiosa diosa malvada llamada Gea, y un ejército y la muerte siendo desatada. ¿Me estás diciendo que ese día es esta misma semana?**

 **Los dedos de Reyna tamborilearon por la empuñadura de su daga.**

 **—No dirás nada de eso fuera de esta sala— ordenó—. No quiero tenerte desatando el pánico en este campamento.**

 **—Entonces es verdad—dijo Percy—. ¿Sabes lo que está pasando? ¿Podemos** **detenerlo?**

 _Annabeth dejó escapar un suspiro a percy no le importaba si no conocía a las persona o no él va a ayudarles igual eso era lo que más le exasperaba y al mismo tiempo era una de sus mejores cualidades, lo cual después de un tiempo ella llego a apreciar_ **.**

 **Percy acababa de conocer a aquella gente. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de gustarle a** **Reyna. Pero quería ayudarles. Eran semidioses, igual que él. Tenían los mismos** **enemigos. Además, Percy recordó lo que Juno le había contado de él: no sólo aquel** **campamento estaba en peligro. Su vida pasada, los dioses, y el mundo entero podrían ser destruidos. Lo que fuera a venir, era enorme.**

 **—Hemos hablado bastante—dijo Reyna—. Hazel, llévale a la Colina de los Templos.** **Encuentra a Octavian. De camino puedes responder las preguntas de Percy. Hablale** **de la legión.**

 **—Sí, Reyna.**

 **Percy tenía muchas preguntas en mente, pero sentía que su cerebro estaba a punto** **de derretirse. Pero Reyna dejó claro que la audiencia había terminado. Enfundó la** **daga. Los perros metálicos se levantaron y aullaron, moviéndose hacia Percy.**

 **—Buena suerte con el augur, Percy Jackson—dijo—. Si Octavian te deja vivir, quizá** **podamos compartir información… sobre tu pasado.**

 _Espero que lo hagan o se enfrentarán a mi ira-grito Poseidón, Sally e annabeth al mismo tiempo, sacando un par de sonrisas de parte de los campistas_

 _Bien ese es el final del capítulo-anuncio Quirón-ahora si no les importa pasamos al comedor a comer algo._

 _Cada campista paso al comedor sentándose en su respectiva mesa_

 _Poseidón, Sally y percy se sentaron juntos en la mesa de posy, muchos vieron esta escena enternecidos y con celos dado que esos tres juntos parecían una verdadera familia, el pequeño está feliz y contento pues tiene a su madre y a su padre juntos lo cual lo hace sentirse feliz._


	6. Chapter 6 percy lV

CAPITULO IV PERCY

Después del desayuno los campistas se reunieron en el anfiteatro, sally se sento junto a poseidon, annabeth se sento al lado derecho de sally con percy en sus regazo, jason, pipper y leo al lado derecho de annabeth,

Para reanudar la lectura se pregunto quien quería leer el próximo capitulo

Yo-se escucho a alguien habla, los campistas se voltearon para saber cual era la procedencia de esa voz

Era la de una muchacha de tez blanca,cabello negro con el fleco pintado de azul, con una tiara y ojos azules electricos

Thalia-gritaron annabeth y jason, thalia se acerco a donde estaban, abrazo a su hermano y luego a annabeth dejando al pequeño entre ambas, thalia se separo de su amiga se le quedo viendo al pequeño

Y este?-pregunto thalia, el niño le envio una mirada de pocos amigos, abrazando posesivamente a annabeth

Es percy- respondio annabeth sorprendiendo a su amiga

Es cierto- corroboro sally, thalia sin darse cuenta que hay estaba sally

Se sorprendio al verla, sonrio y luego la abrazo e izo una reverencia hacia poseidon

Thalia porfavor levantate- le dijo poseidon a su sobrina

Grasias tio p-le respondio la hija de zeus a su tio

Thalia tu dijiste que querias leer?- le pregunto el dios a su sobrina esta con un asentimiento con la cabeza le respondio

Porfavor podrías comenzar- le apuro el dios

 **DE CAMINO HACIA EL EXTERIOR DEL CAMPAMENTO, Hazel le compró un café** **expreso y una magdalena de cereza de Bombilo, el vendedor de café de dos cabezas.**

De dos cabezas es eso posible?

Somos semidioses en un mundo lleno de monstruos y dioses cualquier cosa es posible-respondieron los hijos de athenea como si fuera lo mas obvio

 **Percy olió la magdalena. El café estaba genial. Ahora, pensó Percy, si pudiera** **tomarse una ducha, cambiarse la ropa y dormir un poco, podría convertirse en una** **estatua dorada, incluso podría ser de oro imperial.**

Jajajaj si sueña

Bueno-empezo una hija de afrodita- de que parece al david de Miguel angel lo parece

Y mas si es de oro- la secundo una de sus hermanas

Solo que percy la tiene mas grande- hablo inconsientemente annnabeth siendo escuchada por las personas cercanas a ella

Annabeth – reclamo sally- tu y percy ya lo?

Meneo la cabeza dando a entender

No es lo que parece- se excuso la rubia –no se haga ideas raras

Pero percy y tu ya lo hicieron? – Siguio poseidon como que no quiere la cosa

La pregunta quedo al aire sin contestarse, solo cruzo las piernas con la cara muy roja

Dando a entender que en efecto annabeth ya no es virgen

Dejando a sus hermanos con la boca abierta y con los ojos saltones

 **Vio un par de chicos vestidos con trajes de baño y toallas encaminándose hacia un** **edificio que humeaba vapor por una serie de chimeneas. Risas y chapoteos salían de dentro, como si fuera una piscina cubierta, el lugar favorito de Percy.**

Aaaaaaa-soltaron un suspiro poseidon y la mortal-te comprendo hijo tambien es mi lugar favorito

Claro es hijo de Poseidón- recalco thalia- por supuesto que le va a encantar

Creo-hablo travis-que le encantaría mas ese lugar si estuviera ahí annabeth

Y- continuo su hermano-no presisamente para bañarse

Guiñandole el ojo a la rubia, esta enrojecio de ira y de verguenza

Katie, miranda-les hablo annabeth

las mecionadas se levantaron y le dieron una colleja a los hermanos

Chicos-dijo katie- que annabeth y percy quieran tener sexo en un termas no es de su incunbecia

Katie- reclamo annabeth roja de verguenza, mientras que los campistas se destornillaban de risa

 **—Las termas—dijo Hazel—. Quizá puedas pasarte antes de cenar, con suerte. No** **sabes lo que es vivir hasta que no te tomas un baño romano.** **Percy suspiró con anticipación.**

Señor se nota que es su hijo

Si y estoy muy orgulloso de eso

No creo que suspirara por eso- dijo leo siguiendo la corriente que ya se habia creado

Esque se acordo de sus andasas con annabeth-siguio jason

Yo nunca e ido a un termas- exclamo annabeth

Annabeth- dijo poseidon- el sexo en los termas es muy bueno no tienes porque negarlo

Poseidon- le regaño sally enrojecida

Porfavor sobrina continua

 **Mientras se aproximaban a la puerta principal, los barracones se volvían más grandes y más bonitos. Incluso los fantasmas parecían mejores, con armaduras más brillantes y auras más iluminadas. Percy intentó descifrar los estandartes y los símbolos colgando en la puerta de los edificios.**

 **—¿Estáis divididos en distintas cabañas? —preguntó.**

 **—Algo así—Hazel se agachó mientras un chico que cabalgaba una águila gigante**

 **pasó volando por encima—. Tenemos cinco cohortes de unos cuarenta chicos cada** **una. Cada cohorte está dividida en barracones de diez, algo así como compañeros de habitación.**

240 semidioses– hablo annabeth-no son esos demasiados?

Espera a que termine el parrafo nuera- le hablo poseidon a su nuera

Lo cual iso que annabeth enrojeciera y que los stolls y leo se rieran abiertamente

 **A Percy nunca se le habían dado bien las matemáticas, pero intentó multiplicar.**

 **—¿Me estás diciendo que hay unos cien niños en este campamento?**

 **—Más o menos.**

 **—¿Y todos esos chicos son hijos de los dioses? Los dioses han estado ocupados.**

Lo ase sonar como si fueran una putas

Leo-regaño pipper

Bueno-dijo poseidon-las cabañas de afrodita y las de atenea no son las mas llenas por nada

Los campistas de las diosas enrojecieron furiosamente de ira pero no rebatieron nada dado que era cierto

Los demás campistas se reian abiertamente de sus familiares

 **Hazel rió.**

 **—No todos son hijos de los dioses mayores. Hay cientos de dioses menores romanos. Además, muchos campistas son legados, segunda o tercera generación. Quizá sus padres fueron semidioses. O sus abuelos.**

 **Percy parpadeó.**

Igual que percy los campistas se quedaron impresionados por tal revelación

Esos serian-comenzo un campista pero no llego a terminar la oración

Hijos de semidioses-termino Poseidón- así es

Pero como es posible

 **—¿Hijo de semidioses?**

 **—¿Por qué? ¿Te sorprende?**

 **Percy no estaba seguro. Las últimas semanas había estado demasiado preocupado** **en sobrevivir el día a día. La idea de vivir lo suficiente como para ser adulto y tener** **hijos por su cuenta, parecí aun sueño imposible.**

Es que es casi imposible-hablo clarisse-o terminan muertos por un mostruo o un dios

E a mi no me miren-rebatio poseidon-los que matan semidioses es Hera yo no

 **—Esos alelados…**

 **—Legados—le corrigió Hazel.**

 **—¿Tienen los poderes de un semidiós?**

 **—A veces. Y a veces no. Pero pueden ser entrenados. Los mejores generales**

 **romanos y los emperadores, ya sabes, clamaban ser descendientes de los dioses. La mayor parte del tiempo, contaban la verdad. El augur del campamento que vamos a conocer, Octavian, es un legado, descendiente de Apolo. Tiene el don de la profecía, presuntamente.**

Apareció una mueca en los labios del dios dado que recordaba a ese augur y lo mal que le caía

 **—¿Presuntamente?**

 **Hazel puso la cara seria.**

 **—Ya verás.**

 **No le hizo sentirse mejor a Percy, sobre todo si ese tipo, Octavian tenía el destino de Percy en sus mandos.**

 **—Entonces las divisiones…—preguntó—, las cohortes, lo que sean, ¿están divididas según vuestros padres divinos?**

 **Hazel se le quedó mirando.**

 **—¡Qué idea más horrible! No, los oficiales deciden dónde asignar a los reclutas. Si** **fuéramos divididos según nuestros padres, las cohortes serían desproporcionadas. Yo estaría sola.**

 **Percy sintió un resquemor de tristeza, como si hubiera sentido esa sensación de** **soledad.**

 _Poseidon se movio incomodo en si haciento pues el sabia que como había tardado una semana en reclamarlo y que el es el único que vive en su cabaña numero 3_

 _Jason se sintió identificado pues el también duerme solo_ .

 **—¿Por qué? ¿Quién es tu ancestro?**

 **Antes de que pudiera responder, alguien detrás de ellos gritó:**

 **—¡Esperad!**

 **Un fantasma corrió hacia ellos, un hombre mayor con el vientre muy hinchado y una toga tan larga que se la iba pisando. Les alcanzó y respiró para recuperar el aire, su aura morada parpadeaba a su alrededor.**

 **—¿Es él? —jadeó el fantasma—. Un nuevo recluta para la Quinta, ¿quizá?**

 **—Vitellius—dijo Hazel—, tenemos un poco de prisa.**

 **El fantasma miró a Percy con el ceño fruncido y caminó a su alrededor,**

 **inspeccionándole como un coche usado.**

 **—No lo sé—refunfuñó—. Sólo necesitamos a los mejores para la cohorte. ¿Tiene**

 **todos sus dientes? ¿Puede luchar? ¿Puede limpiar establos?**

 **—Sí, sí y no— dijo Percy—. ¿Quién es usted?**

 **—Percy, este es Vitellius—la expresión de Hazel decía: "No te lo tomes en serio" —.**

 **Es uno de nuestros lares, le gusta interesarse por los nuevos reclutas.**

 **En un porcho cercano, otros fantasmas hicieron una muesca mientras Vitellius** **paseaba, pisándose la toga y haciendo sonar su espada contra el suelo.**

 **—Sí—dijo Vitellius—, como en los días del César, hablo de Julio César, por supuesto.**

 **¡La Quinta Cohorte era algo! ¡La Fulminata Duodécima Legión, el orgullo de Roma!** **¿Pero hoy en día? Vergonzoso para aquellos que seguimos aquí. Mira a Hazel, por** **ejemplo quí, usando una spatha. Una arma ridícula para una legionaria romana, ¡eso** **es para la caballería! Y tú, chico, hueles como una cloaca griega. ¿No te has tomado** **un baño?**

 _Lo lamenta-se disculpo por su novio annabeth- a estado peleando contra gorgonas_

 _Eso no importa-le espeto clarisse mientras que annabeth le enviaba una mirada aterradora-lo que importa es el porque utilizan a girego como maldición_

 **—He estado un poco entretenido combatiendo gorgonas. —dijo Percy.**

 **—Vitellius—le interrumpió Hazel—, tenemos que llevar a Percy al augur para que** **pueda unirse. ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Frank? Está en la armería haciendo** **inventario. Sabes lo mucho que agradece tu ayuda.**

 **Las pobladas cejas moradas del fantasma se levantaron.**

 **—¡Marte Todopoderoso! ¿Dejan hacer inventario al probatio? Nos arruinarán.**

 **Fluctuó por la calle, deteniéndose cada poco para levantar su espada y reajustarse la toga.**

 **—De… de acuerdo. —dijo Percy.**

 **—Perdona—dijo Hazel—. Es un poco excéntrico, pero es uno de los mayores lares.** **Ha estado aquí desde que se fundó la legión.**

 **—¿Ha llamado a la legión la Fulminata? —dijo Percy.**

 _Noooo-se escuchó un grito, asustando a más de uno, todos buscaron a la fuente del grito hasta que lo divisaron en las piernas de cierta rubia_

 _¿Qué pasa percy?¿porque te asustas?-le pregunto annabeth al infante_

 _No me gustan los rayos-le respondio el niño a la rubia_

 _Te entiendo hijo-se simpatizo poseidon con si hijo_

 **—Armada con rayos—tradujo Hazel—. Ese es nuestro lema. La Duodécima Legión**

 **estuvo presente durante todo el Imperio Romano. Cuando Roma cayó, un montón de legiones desaparecieron. Nos escondimos bajo tierra, actuando en órdenes secretas del mismísimo Júpiter: mantenernos con vida, reclutar semidioses y a sus hijos, hacer que Roma persiguiera. Hemos hecho eso desde entonces, moviéndonos allí donde la influencia romana fuera mayor. Durante los últimos siglos, hemos estado en América.**

 **Por muy extraño que sonara, Percy no tuvo ningún problema para creerlo. De hecho, le sonaba familiar, como si fuera algo que ya sabía.**

 _Por supuesto que le suena-dijeron sacarronamente los hijos de atenea-es lo mismo que pasa con nosotros los griegos._

 _Muchos de los campistas fruncieron el ceño por como dijeron nosotros como si solo fueran los hijos de atenea._

 **—Y sois la Quinta Cohorte—supuso—, que no es demasiado popular, ¿verdad?**

 **Hazel le miró con el ceño fruncido.**

 **—Sí, me uní en septiembre.**

 **—Unas… semanas antes de que ese chico, Jason, desapareciera.**

 **Percy sabía que le había dado en la llaga. Hazel agachó la mirada. Había estado** **callada lo suficiente como para contar cada piedra del camino.**

 **—Vamos—dijo al fin—, te mostraré mi vista preferida.**

 **Se detuvieron fuera de las puertas principales. El fuerte estaba situado en el punto** **más alto del valle, por lo que se podía ver casi todo.**

 **La carretera llevaba hacia el río y se dividía. Un camino iba hacia un puente, hacia la** **colina dónde estaban todos los templos. Otra carretera llevaba a la ciudad, una** **versión en miniatura de la Antigua Roma. A diferencia del campamento militar, la** **ciudad parecía caótica y colorida, con edificios amontonados juntados al azar. Incluso desde tan lejos, Percy podía ver la gente reunida en la plaza, gente comprando por un mercadillo al aire libre, padres jugando con sus hijos en los parques.**

 **—¿Tenéis familiares allí? —preguntó.**

 **—En la ciudad, por supuesto que sí—dijo Hazel—. Cuando eres aceptado en la** **legión, haces diez años de servicio. Después de eso, puedes ir a vivir donde quiera** **que desees. La mayoría de los semidioses escogen el mundo mortal. Pero para** **algunos, bueno, es muy peligroso estar ahí fuera. Este valle es un santuario. Puedes ir al colegio en la ciudad, casarte, tener hijos, retirarte cuando te haces mayor. Es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para la gente como nosotros. Así que sí, muchos veteranos hacen sus casas ahí, bajo la protección de la legión.**

 **Semidioses adultos. Semidioses que pueden vivir sin miedo, casarse y crear una** ** _familia. Percy no podía hacerse a la idea. Parecía demasiado bonito para ser verdad._**

Es que es demasiado bonito-dijo annabeth con una voz soñadora **.**

 **—Pero, ¿y si este valle es atacado?**

 **Hazel se mordió los labios.**

 **—Tenemos defensas. Las fronteras son mágicas. Pero nuestra fuerza no es lo que** **solía ser. Últimamente, los monstruos atacan cada vez más. Lo que dijiste sobre las** **gorgonas que no morían… lo hemos notado también, con otros monstruos.**

 **—¿Sabéis lo que lo está causando?**

 **Hazel miró hacia el horizonte. Percy podía decir que estaba guardándose algo, algo**

 **que se suponía que no debía decir.**

 **—Es complicado…—dijo—. Mi hermano dice que la Muerte no…**

 _Hermanos no se suponía que era hija única-razonaron algunos campistas_

 **Fue interrumpida por un elefante.**

 _Un elefante?los romanos tienen un elefante?_

 _Yo quiero un elefante-gritaron leo y los stolls_

 _No tendrán un elefante-le espetaron las hermanas Gardner,pipper y sobre todo annabeth._

 **Alguien detrás de ellos les gritó.**

 **—¡Dejad paso!**

 **Hazel apartó a Percy fuera de la carretera mientras un semidiós conducía un elefante maduro cubierto en una armadura Kevlar. La palabra elefante estaba escrita a un lado de la armadura, algo que parecía demasiado obvio para Percy.**

 **El elefante se tambaleó por la carretera y se giró hacia el norte, yendo hacia un gran** **campo abierto donde algunas fortificaciones se estaban construyendo.**

 **Percy escupió polvo.**

 **—¿Qué demo…?**

 **—Elefante—le explicó Hazel.**

 **—Sí, he leído el cartel. ¿Porqué tenéis un elefante vestido con un chaleco antibalas?**

 **—Los juegos bélicos de esta noche—dijo Hazel—. Ese es Aníbal. Si no le incluimos,**

 **se sentiría apartado.**

 **—Por supuesto. Hazel rio.**

 _Igual que hazel todos en el campamento se estaban riendo por esa tonteria_

 **Era difícil creer que estaba tan enfadada hacía un momento. Percy se** **preguntó qué había estado a punto de decir. Tenía un hermano. No hacía nada había dicho que estaría sola si el campamento los dividiera por su padre divino.**

 **Percy no lo entendía. Parecía simpática y despreocupada, madura para alguien que** **no tenía más de trece. Pero también parecía estar ocultando una profunda tristeza,** **como si se sintiera culpable de algo.**

 **Hazel señaló hacia el sud, al pasar el río. Unas nubes oscuras se cernían sobre la** **Colina del Templo. Haces de relámpagos rojos bañaban los templos.**

 **—Octavian está ocupado—dijo Hazel—. Será mejor que lleguemos cuanto antes.**

 **En el camino, se encontraron a un grupo de tipos con patas de cabra sentados a un** **lado de la carretera.**

 **—¡Hazel! —uno de ellos gritó.**

 **Se acercó trotando con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Vestía una camisa hawaiana** **hecha jirones sin pantalones a excepción de una espesa masa de piel de cabra. Su** **pelo afro se movía con sacudidas. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas tintadas con los colores del arco iris. Llevaba una tarjeta de identificación en la que se leía:TRABAJO CANTANDO POR DENARIOS.**

 **—Hola, Don—dijo Hazel—. Lo siento, no tenemos tiempo.**

 **—Oh, eso está bien. ¡Muy bien! — Don trotó un trozo junto a ellos—. Eh, ¡este chico**

 **es nuevo! —le sonrió a Percy—. ¿Tienes tres denarios para el autobús? Es que me**

 **he dejado el monedero en casa y tengo que ir a trabajar y…**

 **—Don— le detuvo Hazel—. Los faunos no tienen monederos. Ni trabajos. Ni hogares. Y no tenemos autobuses.**

 **—Cierto—dijo lleno de alegría—, ¿pero tenéis denarios?**

 **—¿Te llamas Don el fauno? —preguntó Percy.**

 **—Sí. ¿Por?**

 **—Nada. —Percy intentó mantener una cara seria—. ¿Por qué los faunos no tenéis** **trabajo? ¿No deberían trabajar para el campamento?**

 **Don se rió.**

 **—¡Faunos! ¡Trabajando para el campamento! ¡Tronchante!**

 **—Los faunos son… eh… espíritus libres—explicó Hazel—. Vagabundean por aquí**

 **porque… es un lugar seguro en el que vagabundear y pastar. Les toleramos, pero…**

 _muchos fruncieron el ceño al parecer las contrapartes de los sátiros eran unos vagabundos al igual que percy sintieron indignación es cierto que los sátiros eran espiritus libres si pero incluso asi estaban dispuestos a ayudar al campamento y a los meztisos_

 **—Oh, Hazel es increíble—dijo Don—. ¡Es tan simpática! Todos los campamentos no**

 **dejan de decirme: "Vete, Don". Pero ella me dice "Por favor, Don, vete". ¡Me encanta!**

 **El fauno parecía inofensivo, pero Percy seguía teniendo la sensación de que era un** **tanto inquietante. No podía evitar la sensación de que los faunos podrían ser algo más que unos vagabundos pidiendo denarios.**

 **Don miró hacia el suelo delante de él y tosió.**

 **—¡Por favor!**

 **Alzó la mano pidiendo, pero Hazel exclamó:**

 **—¡Don, no!**

 **Le empujó fuera de la carretera y le arrebató de las manos un pequeño objeto** **brillante. Percy vio un atisbo de ello antes de que Hazel se lo escondiera en su** **bolsillo. Juraría que era un diamante.**

 _Un diamante? Quien será su padre divino para que tenga ese poder?-dijo travis_

 _No lo se hermano pero me gustaría tener ese poder-le dijo su hermano connor_

 _Mintras que annabeth ya se hacia una idea de quien era su padre pero le gustaría equivocarse_

 **—Vamos, Hazel—se quejó Don—. ¡Podría haber comprado un año de donuts con** **eso!**

 **—Don, por favor—dijo Hazel—. Vete.**

 **Sonaba seria, como si acabara de pillar a Don conduciendo a un elefante vestido con un chaleco antibalas.**

 **El fauno suspiró.**

 **—Bah, no puedo enfadarme contigo. Pero te juro, que es como si tuvieras buena**

 **suerte. Cada vez que pasas..**

 **—Adiós, Don—dijo Hazel rápidamente—. Vamos, Percy.**

 **Comenzó a andar más rápido, Percy tuvo que hacer un sprint para llegar a su altura.**

 **—¿Qué era todo eso? —preguntó Percy—. Ese diamante en la carretera.**

 **—Por favor—dijo—. No preguntes.**

 **Caminaron en un silencio incómodo el resto del camino hacia la Colina del Templo.**

 **Un sinuoso camino de piedra llevaba por entre un conjunto de pequeños altares y** **edificios gigantescos con sus cúpulas. Las estatuas de los dioses parecían seguir a** **Percy con sus ojos.**

 **Hazel señaló al Templo de Belona.**

 **—Diosa de la guerra—dijo—. Es la madre de Reyna.**

 **Entonces pasaron por una cripta roja decorada con calaveras humanas y espinas de acero.**

 **—Por favor, dime que no vamos ahí dentro. —dijo Percy.**

 **Hazel negó con la cabeza.**

 **—Ese es el Templo de Marte Ultor.**

 **—¿Marte? ¿Ares, el dios de la guerra?**

 _Al parecer esta recordando algo-comento un campista_

 _Si al dios que mas odia-le contesto annabeth_

 _Algo es algo_

 **—Ese es su nombre griego—dijo Hazel—. Pero sí, el mismo tipo. Ultor significa 'el** **Vengador'. Es el segundo dios más importante de Roma.**

 **Percy no se sorprendió de oír aquello. Por alguna razón, sólo con mirar al horrendo** **edificio rojo le hacía sentirse furioso.**

 **Señaló a la cima. Las nubes se arremolinaban sobre el templo más grande, un** **pabellón redondo con un anillo de columnas blancas soportando una cúpula.**

 **—Supongo que ese es el templo de Zeus… digo… Júpiter. ¿Es ahí dónde vamos?**

 **—Sí—dijo Hazel—. Octavian lee los augurios ahí, en el templo de Júpiter Optimus** **Maximus.**

 **Percy tuvo que reflexionar un rato sobre ello, pero entonces las palabras latinas se** **transformaron en inglesas:**

 **—¿Júpiter, el mejor y el más grande?**

 _Aun me sigo preguntando ¿como es que sabe latin siendo griego?-comento preguntando el campista_

 _Sally-dijo poseidon- creo que ya te descubrieron los hijos de atenea_

 _Bien se los dire-dijo Sally volteando a ver a los campistas que estan esperando la respuesta_

 _Mi abuelo paterno era un hijo de apolo y mi abuela materna era una hija de afrodita-revelo Sally su descendencia romana a los campistas choqueando a mas de uno_

 _Entonces-saco annabeth de su estupor a los campistas-eso explica porque percy sabe latin_

 _Y por ser bisnieto de apolo es tan deslumbrante como el-comento will_

 _No, por ser bisnieto de afrodita por eso es sexi_

 _Chicos porque no mejor continuamos con la lectura-le ccorto el rolo a los campistas dado que el pequeño percy estaba tan sonrojado como una cereza._

 **—Correcto.**

 **—¿Cuál es el título de Neptuno? —preguntó Percy—. ¿El más guay y el más** **increíble?**

 _Ojala hijo pero a los romano no les caigo tan bien-comento poseidon con la cabeza baja, mientras que Sally le daba animos sobándole la espalda_

 **—Precisamente no…—Hazel señaló hacia un pequeño edifico azul del tamaño de un** **armario de escobas. Una red cruzada con un tridente decoraban la puerta.** **Percy echó un vistazo dentro. En un pequeño altar había un plato con tres manzanas podridas y mohosas. Se quedó de piedra.**

 _Poseidon bajo mas la cabeza murmurando algunas cosas de como los barcos se unden, los edificios se caen_

 _Es por eso que no les agradas-comento Sally solo para que el dios la oyera_

 **—Un lugar de lo más popular.**

 **—Lo siento, Percy—dijo Hazel—. Es sólo que…los romanos siempre han tenido** **miedo del mar. Solo usaban sus barcos si era necesario. Incluso en tiempos** **modernos, tener un hijo de Neptuno entre nosotros ha sido un mal presagio. La última vez que se unió uno fue… en 1906, cuando el Campamento Júpiter estaba por la zona de la bahía en San Francisco. Hubo aquél gigantesco terremoto y…**

 **—¿Me estás diciendo que aquello lo causó un hijo de Neptuno?**

 **—Eso dicen—Hazel parecía querer disculparse—. De todas formas… los romanos** **temen a Neptuno, pero no le quieren demasiado.**

 **Percy miró a las redes en el tridente. Geniales, pensó. Aunque se uniera al** **campamento, no sería querido. Su mayor esperanza era de asustar a sus**

 **compañeros. Quizá si daba lo mejor de sí, le darían unas manzanas mohosas.**

 **Aún así… estar de pie ante el altar de Neptuno, sintió como si algo despertara dentro de él, como olas corriendo por sus venas.**

 **Alcanzó su mochila y sacó el último trozo de comida de su viaje, un panecillo rancio.**

 **No era demasiado, pero lo puso en el altar.**

 **—Eh… Padre—se sintió estúpido hablándole a un plato de fruta—. Si puedes oírme,** **ayúdame, por favor. Devuélveme mi memoria. Dime… dime qué he de hacer.**

 _Lo hare percy lo hare-pensó el dios un poco deprimido dado que si hijo no iba a ser aceptado en ese campamento_

 **Su voz se quebró. No quiso sonar tan emotivo, pero estaba exhausto y asustado, y** **había estado perdido durante mucho tiempo, lo habría dado todo por un poco de guí ía saber algo sobre su vida, sin mensajes ocultos o indirectas.**

 _Jjajaaja suerte con eso sesos de alga-se rio thalia por las estupideces que decía su primo_

 **Hazel puso su mano sobre el hombro de Percy.**

 **—Todo está bien. Ahora estás aquí. Eres uno de nosotros.**

 **Se sintió incómodo, dependiendo de una chica de trece años que casi conocía,** **buscando comodidad en ella, pero estaba agradecido de que ella estuviera ahí.** **Por encima de ellos, un trueno retumbó. Un relámpago rojo resplandeció en la colina.**

 **—Octavian ya casi está—dijo Hazel—. Vamos.**

 **Comparado con el armario de herramientas de Neptuno, el templo de Júpiter era** **definitivamente óptimo y máximo.**

 **El suelo de mármol estaba decorado con mosaicos espectaculares e inscripciones** **latinas. Dieciocho metros por encima, una cúpula brillaba de oro. El templo entero** **estaba abierto al aire libre.**

 **En el centro se erigía un altar de mármol, donde un chico con una toga estaba** **haciendo algún tipo de ritual delante de una gigantesca estatua dorada de un tipo:**

 **Júpiter, dios del cielo vestido en una toga morada XXXL de seda, sujetando un rayo.** **—No se parece en nada—murmuró Percy.**

 **—¿El qué? —preguntó Hazel.**

 **—El rayo maestro—dijo Percy.**

 **—¿De qué estás hablando?**

 **—Yo…—frunció el ceño. Por un segundo, había creído recordar algo. Ahora se había esfumado—. Nada, supongo.**

 **El chico en el altar tenía las manos levantadas. Más relámpagos rojos brillaban en el** **cielo, haciendo retumbar el templo. Entonces bajó las manos, y el ruido se detuvo. Las nubes pasaron de gris a blanco cuando todo hubo parado.**

 **Un truco bastante impresionante, considerando que el chico no parecía demasiado.**

 **Era alto y delgado con un pelo del color de la paja, tejanos de varias tallas más** **grandes y una camiseta amplia bajo una toga. Parecía un espantapájaros vistiendo** **una sábana.**

 _Jjaajaja-se rio clarisse antes de agregar- bien echo prissy insulta al romano_

 **—¿Qué está haciendo? —murmuró Percy.**

 **El chico de la toga se giró. Tenía una sinuosa sonrisa y una ligera mirada de loco en** **sus ojos, como si hubiera estado jugando a un videojuego intenso. En una mano** **sujetaba un cuchillo. En la otra algo parecido a un animal muerto. No le ayudaba a** **parecer menos chalado.**

 _Jajajaja-se volvio a reir clarisse-y sigue insultando bien echo prissy_

 _Percy no puedes hacer eso- regaño Sally a percy_

 _Este bajo la cabeza y se disculpo._

 **—Percy—dijo Hazel—, este es Octavian.**

 **—¡El graecus! —anunció Octavian—. Interesante.**

 **—Ah, hola—dijo Percy—. ¿Estás matando animales diminutos?**

 **Octavian miró el borrón de su mano y se rió.**

 **—No, no. En su día, sí. Acostumbrábamos a leer la voluntad de los dioses** **examinando los intestinos de los animales, pollos, cabras y todo ese tipo de cosas.** **Hoy en día, usamos esto.**

 **Le lanzó el borrón a Percy. Era un osito de peluche rajado. Entonces Percy vio un** **cúmulo de peluches abiertos a los pies de la estatua de Júpiter.**

 _La pesdilla de todos los ositos de peluche-bromeo Valdez_

 _Pobres ositos de peluche-dijo percy-no se merecían acabar asi_

 _Sacando algunas risas de los campistas_

 **—¿En serio? —preguntó Percy.**

 **Octavian se bajó del altar. Tenía unos dieciocho, pero era tan delgado y tan pálido** **que habría podido ser más joven. A primera vista parecía inofensivo, pero mientras se acercaba, Percy no estaba tan seguro de ello. Los ojos de Octavian brillaron con** **curiosidad, como si hubiera podido destripar a Percy igual de que al osito de peluche si hubiera podido pensar que podría haber aprendido algo de ello.**

 **Octavian entrecerró los ojos.**

 **—Pareces nervioso.**

 **—Me recuerdas a alguien—dijo Percy—. No puedo recordar a quién.**

 _A luke-dijo thalia-posiblemente a luke_

 _Todos agacharon la cabeza mientras que apretaban sus nudillos y estos se volvían blancos_

 **—Posiblemente a mi tocayo, Octavian, Octavio Augusto César. Todos dicen que**

 **tengo un parecido notable.**

 **Percy no creía que fuera eso, pero no podía aclarar el recuerdo.**

 **—¿Por qué me llamas el griego?**

 **—Lo vi en los augurios—Octavian hizo señalar su cuchillo hacia el montón de** **peluches en el altar—. El mensaje fue: El griego ha llegado. O quizás: el ganso ha** **llegado. Creo que lo primero es correcto. ¿Ansías unirte a la legión?**

 **hazel habló por él. Le contó a Octavian todo lo que había pasado desde que se** **habían encontrado en el túnel: las gorgonas, la lucha en el río, la aparición de Juno y la conversación con Reyna.** **Cuando ella mencionó a Juno, Octavian parecía sorprendido.**

 **—Juno—murmuró—. La llamamos Juno Moneta. Juno la que alerta. Aparece en** **tiempos de crisis, para aconsejar a Roma sobre grandes problemas.**

 **Miró a Percy, como si quisiera decir: problemas como el misterioso griego, por** **ejemplo.**

 **—He oído que el Festival de Fortuna es esta semana—dijo Percy—. Las gorgonas me advirtieron que habría una invasión ese día. ¿Has visto eso en tus rituales?**

 **—Por desgracia, no—suspiró Octavian—. La voluntad de los dioses es difícil de** **descifrar. Y hoy en día, mi visión es menos precisa.**

 _Culpa de Zeus por cerrar el olimpo-dijo poseidon una pizca de disgusto en su voz_

 _Aaah-suspiro pesadamente thalia- porque mi padre tiene que hacer todo tan difícil_

 **—No tenéis un… ya sabes…—dijo Percy—, ¿un tipo de oráculo o algo?**

 **—¡Un oráculo! —sonrió Octavian—. Qué idea más graciosa. No, me temo que nos** **hemos quedado sin oráculos. Eso sí, si hubiéramos ido a buscar los libros de las** **Sibilas, como yo recomendé…**

 **—¿Los libros de quién? —preguntó Percy.**

 **—Libros de profecías—dijo Hazel—, son la obsesión de Octavian. Los romanos los usaban para consultarlos cuando sucedían desastres. Mucha gente creía que se** **quemaron cuando Roma cayó.**

 **—Alguna gente lo cree—la corrigió Octavian—. Por desgracia nuestra líder actual no autorizaría una misión para buscarlos…**

 **—Porque Reyna no es tonta—dijo Hazel.**

 **—… por lo que sólo tenemos fragmentos de los libros—siguió Octavian—. Unas** **pocas predicciones misteriosas, como esas.**

 **Señaló hacia unas inscripciones en el suelo de mármol. Percy se quedó mirando las** **palabras, sin siquiera esperar entenderlas. Casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.**

 **—Esa—señaló, traduciendo mientras lo leía en voz alta—. Siete mestizos** **responderán a la llamada. Bajo tormenta o fuego el mundo caerá…**

 **—Sí, sí—Octavian la terminó sin siquiera mirar—. Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento, y los enemigos en armas frente a las puertas de la Muerte.**

 _Muchos se estremecieron por las palabras de las nueva profecía cada vez que la escuchaban sonaba peor_

 **—La conozco…—Percy creyó que un trueno retumbaba por el templo de nuevo.**

 **Entonces se dio cuenta de que era todo su cuerpo, que temblaba—. Esa es** **importante…**

 **Octavian alzó una ceja.**

 **—Por supuesto que es importante. La llamamos la profecía de los Siete, pero tiene** **cientos de años de antigüedad. No sabemos lo que significa. Cada vez que alguien** **intenta descifrarla… bueno, Hazel te lo puede contar. Suceden cosas terribles.**

 **Hazel le miró.**

 **—Lee el augurio para Percy. ¿Puede unirse a la legión o no?**

 **Percy pudo ver la mente de Octavian funcionando, calculando si Percy sería útil o no.** **Le pidió con las manos su mochila.**

 **—Ese es un espécimen muy curioso. ¿Puedo?**

 **Percy no entendía lo que quería decir, pero Octavian agarró el panda de peluche del** **Mercadillo de Napa que estaba colgando de su mochila. Solo era un juguete** **polvoriento, pero Percy lo había llevado durante mucho tiempo. Le gustaba. Octavian se giró hacia el altar y alzó su cuchillo.**

 **—¡Eh! —protestó Percy.**

 **Octavian rasgó el estómago del panda y esparció el relleno por el altar. Le dio la** **vuelta al envoltorio del peluche, murmurando palabras por encima del relleno, y se** **giró con una gran sonrisa en su cara.**

 **—¡Buenas noticias! —dijo—. Percy podrá unirse a la legión. Le asignaremos una** **cohorte en la asamblea de esta noche. Dile a Reyna que lo apruebo.**

 **Los hombros de Hazel se relajaron.**

 **—Oh, genial. Vamos, Percy.**

 **—Ah, y Hazel—dijo Octavian—. Me alegro de darle la bienvenida a Percy en la legión. Pero cuando sea la hora de elegir nuevo pretor, espero que recuerdes…**

 **—Jason no está muerto—le espetó Hazel—. Eres el augur. ¡Se supone que deberías** **estar buscándole!**

 _Si mas vale que busques a mi hermano-exclamo thalia molesta con el presunto augur_

 _Eh-exclamo jason-aquí estoy_

 _Ya lo se-le dijo thalia- pero el no asi que no fastidies hermanito_

 **—¡Eso estoy haciendo! —Octavian señaló al montón de peluches en el altar—. ¡Les**

 **pregunto a los dioses cada día! Aún así, llevamos ocho meses sin noticias de él y no he encontrado nada. Por supuesto, sigo buscando. Pero si Jason no vuelve para el Festival de Fortuna, deberemos actuar. No podemos dejar un puesto de poder vacío mucho más. Espero que me apoyes para pretor. Significaría mucho paramí.**

 **Hazel cerró los puños.**

 **—¿Yo? ¿Apoyarte a ti?**

 **Octavian se quitó la toga, dejándola junto al cuchillo, en el altar. Percy vio siente** **líneas en el brazo de Octavian: siete años en el campamento, supuso Percy. El** **símbolo de Octavian era una harpa, el símbolo de Apolo.**

 **—Después de todo—le dijo Octavian a Hazel—. Puedo ayudarte. Sería horrible que** **todos esos rumores que circulan sobre ti pudieran, no lo quieran los dioses, ser** **verdad.**

 **Percy deslizó su mano hacia su bolsillo y agarró su bolígrafo. Aquél tipo estaba** **chantajeando a Hazel. Era obvio. Una señal de Hazel y Percy estaría listo para sacar** **a Contracorriente y ver cómo reaccionaría Octavian siendo ensartado como una** **salchicha.**

 **Hazel respiró hondo. Sus nudillos estaban blancos.**

 **—Lo pensaré.**

 **—Excelente—dijo Octavian—. Por cierto, tu hermano está aquí.**

 **Hazel se irguió.**

 **—¿Mi hermano? ¿Por qué?**

 _Su hermano-dijo malcom-tengo curiosidad por saber quien es su hermano_

 _Todos los hijos de atene a asintieron con la cabeza dado que tenían la misma curiosidad_

 **Octavian se encogió de hombros.**

 **—¿Por qué tiene que venir a hacer algo? Te espera en el santuario de vuestro padre.** **No… no le hagas quedarse demasiado tiempo por aquí. Tiene un efecto molesto en** **los demás. Ahora, si me permitís, tengo que seguir buscando a nuestro pobre amigo perdido, Jason. Encantado de conocerte, Percy.**

 **Hazel salió fuera del pabellón, y Percy la siguió. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de** **salir de un templo en su vida.**

 **Mientras Hazel caminaba colina abajo, maldijo en latín. Percy no entendió mucho,** **pero escuchó: hijo de gorgona, serpiente hambrienta de poder, y un par de lugares en los que Octavian podría clavarse el cuchillo.**

 _Me agrada esa chica-dijo clarisse con una sonrisa en la cara_

 **—Odio ese tipo—murmuró en inglés—. Si pudiera…**

 **—No será elegido pretor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Percy.**

 **—Ojalá fuera cierto. Octavian tiene muchos amigos, muchos de ellos comprados. Los demás campistas le tienen miedo.**

 **—¿Miedo de ese chico delgado?**

 _Percy-nego con la cabeza annabeth-puede ser delgado pero puede ser muy poderoso_

 _Como?-pregunto clarisse- si percy lo dijo parece un espantapájaros no creo que pueda empuñar su espada correctamente_

 _No de esa clase de poder porque no continuas thalia_

 **—No le subestimes. Reyna no lo hace mal ella sola, pero si Octavian compartiera su**

 **poder…—Hazel se detuvo—. Vayamos a ver a mi hermano. Querrá conocerte.**

 **Percy no discutió. Quería conocer a su misterioso hermano, quizá aprender algo** **sobre el pasado de Hazel: quién era su padre, cuál era el secreto que escondía. Percy no podía creer que hubiera hecho algo por lo que sentirse culpable. Parecía tan simpática. Pero Octavian había actuado como ella hubiera hecho un homicidio** **múltiple y él tuviera todas las pruebas para inculparla.**

 **Hazel llevó a Percy a una cripta negra a un lado de la colina. De pie frente al santuario había un adolescente vestido con unos tejanos negros y una chaqueta de aviador.**

 **—Eh—le llamó Hazel—. Traigo a un amigo.**

 **El chico se giró. Percy tuvo otro de esos flashes horribles: como si fuera alguien a** **quién conocía. Aquél chico era igual de pálido que Octavian, pero con ojos negros y** **un alborotado pelo color azabache. No se parecía en nada a Hazel. Vestía un anillo** **de plata con la forma de una calavera, una cadena en vez de cinturón y una camiseta negra con un patrón de calaveras. De su cintura colgaba una espada de un color más negro que las sombras.**

 **Por un microsegundo cuando vio a Percy, el chico pareció estupefacto, incluso** **asustado, como si hubiera sido atrapado en una red de pescadores.**

 **—Este es Percy Jackson—dijo Hazel—. Es un buen chico. Percy, este es mi** **hermano, hijo de Plutón.**

 **El chico recuperó la compostura y le tendió la mano.**

 **—Encantado de conocerte—dijo—. Soy Nico di Angelo.**

 _Di angelo-exclamo annabeth molesta- cuando lo encuentre lo matare y luego lo tirare al tártaro_

 _Fin del capitulo-anuncio thalia- Creo que alguin nos debe unas respuestas_

 _¿Quien quiere leer?-pregunto quiron a los campistas,ningún campista dijo algo alcontrario todas las miradas se posaron a los hijos de atenea_

 _Que?-fue la pregunta de todos_

 _Que si quien de ustedes va a leer?-les pregunto travis_

 _Porque nosotros?_

 _Porque ustedes son hijos de atenea-contesto connor_

 _Y eso que tiene que ver?_

 _Ay porfavor –fue la respuesta general de todo el campamento_

 _Asi que eso piensan de nosotros?-dijo un campista hijo de la diosa_

 _Pues si te refieres a que todo el dia solo están sentados leyendo sin hacer otra cosa pues si eso pensamos-le contesto thalia sin pelos en la lengua_

 _Malcom enojado se levanto y fue por el libro, lo agarro de la mano de thalia_

 _Y empezó a leer_

* * *

 **Grasias por dejar sus review de apoyo en todo caso contestare algunas preguntas que me han hecho :**

 **Esta pregunta es de jane malfoy24**

 **Es sobre si pondré una escena de poseidon y Sally juntos?**

 **R=no lo creo, acuérdate que Sally esta casada con paul y si hiciera una escena de tal estilo bueno no creo que sea el estilo de Sally hacer eso, pero creo que are una escena familiar**

 **Otra pregunta es de si Sally es un legado?**

 **R=mas adelante lo escribiré**

 **Y ya creo que son todas**

 **Bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 hazel v

**SE LO QUE DEBEN ESTAR PENSANDO, NO TE PASAS POR AQUI DESDE HACE MUCO TIEMPO Y TE DIGNAS A SUBIR UN CAPITULO CREES QUE CON ESO NO NOS VAMOS A OLVIDAR DE QUE NOS HAS DEJADO PRÁCTICAMENTE** **ABANDONADOS Y MI RESPUESTA SERIA, SI CONFÓRMENSE CON ESTE CAPITULO CON UNOS DE PREÑADOS(CON LO CUAL TENGO QUE CAMBIAR DE NOMBRE) PERO ESE CAPITULO SERIA LA PROXIMA SEMANA ASI QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE**

 **BYE-BYE**

* * *

CAPITULO V

HAZEL

 **Capítulo 5: hazel** \- dijo malcom

Por fin una chica-exclamo Thalía

Yo creía que todo el libro se iba a tratar de percy-dijo poseidon con decepción en su voz

Yo por mi parte lo prefiero así-dijo annabeth

¿Porque?, temes que saquen a la luz tus visitas diurnas a la cabaña 3-dijo will

Por supuesto que no-exclamo, totalmente indignada-ya les dije que percy y yo jamas lo hemos hecho

Annabeth, soy hijo del dios de la verdad y sé que estas mintiendo

Malcom, empieza a leer- le ordeno

 **HAZEL SINTIÓ COMO SI ACABARA DE PRESENTAR a dos bombas nucleares.**

 **Ahora estaba esperando ver cuál de las dos explotaba primero.**

No estará exagerando un poco-dijo un campista-digo los dos son hijos de Poseidón y hades pero no creo que sea para tanto

Eres un campista nuevo ¿cierto? ¿Llegaste este verano?-hablo chris por primera vez desde comenzó la lectura, el campista solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Lo que pasa con los hijos de los tres grandes es que son demasiados poderosos e impredecibles, más si se trata de un hijo de Poseidón y sobre todo como si hablamos de percy-explico Quirón con una voz de profesor, lo cual hiso que todos en el campamento pusieran atención.

Eh, ¿porque pones a mi hijo de ejemplo Quirón?-hablo el dios

Bueno señor, la erupción del monte saint helens no fue solo porque si

Espera, ¿la erupción del monte saint helens fue culpa de percy?-pregunto pipper asombrada, Quirón solo afirmo con la cabeza.

 **Hasta aquella mañana, su hermano Nico había sido el semidiós más poderoso que**

 **Había visto jamás. Los demás en el Campamento Júpiter le vieron como un excéntrico viajante, igual de inofensivo que los faunos.**

Nico es inofensivo-dijo will

No lo sé-dijo un campista-el aura que lo rodea es a muerte y eso da miedo

El aura de los hijos de mi hermano es así porque, los rodea la muerte-dijo Poseidón

Bueno, Nico vive en el inframundo- dijo Thalía-y ahí está rodeado de gente muerta.

No es por eso Thalía, Nico perdió a su mama y a Bianca a una edad temprana, es por eso que su aura es así, refleja su alma que esta triste-dijo annabeth, con un gesto con la cabeza le dijo a, malcom que siguiera.

 **Hazel le conocía mejor. No había crecido con Nico, ni le conocía desde hace mucho. Pero sabía que Nico era más peligroso que Reyna, u Octavian o incluso más que Jason.**

Eh, ¿cómo que más poderoso que yo?-se quejó jason

Si como que más poderoso, se nota que no me ha conocido-dijo Thalía con una voz risueña

Thalia

No sé de qué te quejas hermano, ambos sabemos que soy más poderosa-dijo thalia sonriente-continua malcom

 **Entonces conoció a Percy.**

Pffff-bufaron thalia y jason

Si esta chica debe de conocerme, así le enseñare quien es la más fuerte, poderosa y más guapa.

 **A primera vista, cuando le vio dando tumbos cargando con una anciana. Hazel creyó que podría ser un dios disfrazado. Incluso aunque estaba andrajoso, sucio y se detenía exhausto, tenía un aura de poder. Tenía la pose de un dios romano, con unos ojos verdes del océano y un pelo negro que volaba con el viento.**

Esa misma fue la impresión que tuve al mirarlo-dijo drew con una voz seductora y pasándose la lengua por los labio.

Percy si parece un dios, pero es mi dios-le espeto annabeth a la hija de afrodita

¿Cómo que tu dios annabeth?-pregunto un campista, la rubia solo maldijo por lo bajo por culpa del desliz verbal.

Malcom continua-le apremio

Pero annabeth yo quiero...

Malcom, si no continuas leyendo te mandare a limpiar la cabaña de Hermes-le interrumpió con una amenaza.

Annabeth, tú no puedes hacer eso-le replico su hermano, ella solo alzo la ceja y lo miro fijamente, enviándole una pregunta silenciosa ¿crees que no puedo?

 **Le había ordenado a Frank no dispararle. Creía que quizá los dioses les estuvieran p** **oniendo a prueba. Había oído mitos sobre aquello: un chico con una anciana p** **idiendo cobijo, y que cuando los mortales les negaban la entrada, ¡BUM! Acababan convertidos en pieles de plátano.**

Es cierto, es el truco favorito de Hera-dijeron Poseidón y Hestia

Eso está mal-dijo Sally, reprobando la actitud de la diosa

Lo sabemos, pero así es Hera no hay forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión-dijo Poseidón

Como si tú fueras muy diferente hermano-le espeto Hestia

Pero yo que hice?-pregunto el dios-yo rara vez ando por el mundo mortal y cuando lo hago es cerca de una playa.

Sí, es cierto-afirmo la diosa del hogar-pero cuando lo haces usualmente terminas en la cama con alguna mortal o debo de recordarte a Teseo, Belerofonte, orión y a percy.

Dijo lady Hestia apuntando a Sally, mientras que esta se sonrojaba por la insinuación con la diosa y más recordando esos momentos que paso con el dios en la cabaña de montauk, los campistas por su parte sonreían por el sonrojo de la mortal y la interacción de los dioses.

Malcom apiadándose continúo con la lectura.

 **Un hijo del dios del mar…** **Tiempo atrás, a Hazel le dijeron que un descendiente de Neptuno la salvaría. ¿Pero c** **ómo podría Percy quitarle la maldición? No parecía demasiada esperanza para ella.**

¿Maldición? ¿Esa chica esta maldita?-dijo un campista

Pobre chica-entristecieron Hestia y Sally

 **Percy y Nico se dieron las manos. Se estudiaron el uno al otro cuidadosamente, y** **Hazel se aguantó la necesidad de salir corriendo. Si ambos sacaran las espadas, las c** **osas se pondrían feas.**

Si y mucho-clarisse con una sonrisa en el rostro-aún recuerdo la pelea de thalia y percy

Si-corroboro uno de sus hermanos-rayos y agua volando por doquier, se creaba una tormenta y un terremoto.

Fue alucinante-dijeron todos los de la cabaña de ares que lo presenciaron

Malditos locos-murmuraron los campistas

 **Nico no parecía asustado. Era delgado y pálido con sus ropas amplias y negras. Su** **pelo, como siempre, parecía como si se acabara de levantar de la cama.**

 **Hazel recordó cuando le hubo conocido. La primera vez que le vio empuñar aquella** **Espada negra suya, casi se echó a reír. La forma en la que lo llamaba: "Acero estigio", y lo serio que se ponía, estaba ridículo. Aquel blanco escuálido no era un luchador.**

Puede no parecer un luchador, pero uno no debe dejarse llevar por las apariencias-dijo Quirón en su modo maestro.

Sí, es cierto-corroboro annabeth lo he visto quitarle el alma a una persona y también sacar esqueletos de la tierra y muchas otras cosas mas.

 **Jamás habría dicho que estaban relacionados.**

 **Había cambiado de opinión muy pronto.**

 **Percy se encogió de hombros.**

— **Te… te conozco.**

 **Nico alzó las cejas.**

— **¿Sí? —miró a Hazel buscando una explicación.**

 **Hazel vaciló. Algo en la reacción de su hermano no estaba bien. Intentaba actuar** **normal, pero cuando había visto por primera vez a Percy, Hazel se dio cuenta de que mirada de pánico. Nico ya conocía a Percy. Estaba seguro de ello. ¿Por qué intentaba haciendo eso si no?**

Porque nico hará como que no lo conoce?-pregunto annabeth en voz alta

A lo mejor-respondió uno de sus hermanos-es porque como jason fue enviado aquí, percy fue enviado a campamento Júpiter y para eso no tiene que recordar que es griego y ganarse su confianza y nico lo sabe por eso actúa así.

Pero yo tampoco tenía memoria cuando llegue, ¿Cómo explicas eso?-replico jason al hijo de atenea.

Creo que ya lo leímos-hablo el mismo campista-cuando percy llego al campamento Júpiter rápidamente lo interrogaron y lo enviaron a con el augur para ver si es peligroso o no, matarlo o no, mientras que nosotros no, bueno la gran mayoría de nosotros-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la cabaña de ares.

¿Qué?, nosotros no haríamos eso-negó la capitana de la cabaña de ares, mientras que todo el campamento los veía cuando digo todos quiero decir todos, dioses, centauro, mortal y diosesillos

Está bien, si trataríamos-al fin admitió.

 **Hazel tuvo que hablar.**

— **Eh… Percy ha perdido su memoria.**

 **Le contó a su hermano lo que había pasado desde que le vio en las puertas.**

— **Entonces… Nico—continuó con cuidado—. Creía… que… como has viajado por** **todas partes… quizá hubieras conocido otros semidioses como Percy antes o…** **La expresión de Nico se volvió igual de oscura que el Tártaro. Hazel no entendió por** **qué, pero entendió el mensaje: déjalo.**

— **La historia sobre el ejército de Gea—dijo Nico—. ¿Has alertado a Reyna?**

 **Percy asintió.** — **¿Quién es Gea?**

percy, es una de las primeras cosas que se te enseñan al llegar al campamento-dijo annabeth, con una voz cariñosa

Lo siento, no me acuedo-dijo el peque

Está bien percy, no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y besándole la mejilla

Annbeth es un bebe, no es el de esta época-dijo leo

Valdez, si sigues te matare-amenazo la rubia la latino

 **Se le secó la boca a Hazel. Oír ese nombre… Era todo lo que podía hacer para dejar** **que sus rodillas dejaran de temblar. Recordaba la voz suave de una mujer durmiente, una cueva brillante, y un sentimiento en su estómago llenado con aceite.**

— **Es la diosa de la tierra—Nico miró hacia el suelo como si pudiera estar** **escuchando—. La diosa de todo. Está en un sueño profundo durante la mayor parte** **del tiempo, pero odia a los dioses y a sus hijos.** — **¿La madre Tierra…es malvada? —preguntó Percy.**

"suspiro" percy-dijo suspirando annabeth

Lo siento- se disculpó el infante

— **Mucho, —dijo Nico con la voz grave—. Convenció a su hijo, el titán Cronos, eh…** **quiero decir, Saturno, para matar a su padre, Urano, y conquistar el mundo. Los** **titanes reinaron durante un tiempo. Entonces los hijos de los titanes, los dioses** **olímpicos, les quitaron de en medio.**

— **Esa historia me suena—Percy sonó sorprendido, como si un viejo recuerdo subiera a la superficie—. Pero no creo que haya oído esa parte sobre Gea.**

 **Nico se encogió de hombros.** — **Se volvió loca cuando los dioses ganaron. Buscó un nuevo marido, Tártaro, el** **espíritu del abismo, y dio a luz a una raza de gigantes. Intentaron destruir el Monte** **Olimpo, pero los dioses acabaron ganándoles. Al menos… la primera vez.**

— **¿La primera vez? —repitió Percy.**

 **Nico miró a Hazel. Probablemente no quería hacerla sentir culpable, pero no pudo** **ayudar con ello. Si Percy supiera la verdad sobre ella, y todas las cosas horribles que había hecho…** — **El último verano—continuó Nico—. Saturno intentó volver. Hubo una segunda** **Titanomaquia, es decir una segunda guerra contra los titanes. Los romanos del** **Campamento Júpiter tormentaron el cuartel general en el Monte Othrys, al otro lado** **de la bahía, y destruyeron su trono. Saturno desapareció…—vaciló, mirando la cara** **de Percy. Hazel tenía la sensación de que su hermano estaba nervioso por si la** **Memoria de Percy pudiera volver.**

Ahora ya sabemos que fue lo que paso en el monte othrys-dijo Chris

sí, pero porque nosotros no sabíamos de eso?-dijo un campista de atenea que peleo en la 2 titanomaquia.

Por la misma razón que no les dijimos de la existencia del campamento romano-respondio poseidon.

— **Eh… de cualquier manera—continuó Nico—. Saturno volvió al abismo. Todos** **creímos que la guerra había terminado. Ahora es como si la victoria contra los titanes haya despertado a Gea. Está despertando. He oído noticias de gigantes siendo renacidos. Si osan desafiar a los dioses de nuevo, probablemente comenzarán destruyendo a todos los semidioses…**

Es seria la táctica más probable y la que más daría resultado pero – dijo annabeth seria cortando sus palabras

Pero ¿cómo lo haría?-termino malcom por su hermana

A lo mejor-dijo Sally- gea quiere que los dos campamentos se enfrenten

Todos los campistas vieron a Sally, incomodándola

¿Pero como lo haría?-dijo un campista

Eso chicos-llamo la atención Quirón-esa es una pregunta que se responderá más adelante

Tú sabes algo, ¿no Quirón?-dijo Sally, mientras el centauro solo se limitó a sonreír.

— **¿Le has contado esto a Reyna? —preguntó Percy.**

— **Por supuesto—la mandíbula de Nico se tensó—. Los romanos no confían en mí. Es por eso por lo que esperaba que te escuchara a ti. Los hijos de Plutón… bueno, no te ofendas, pero creen que somos peores incluso que los hijos de Neptuno. Traemos mala suerte.**

Pero han dejado que la hazel se quede-comento Sally, poseidon con su mano le dijo a malcom que siguiera

— **Pero han dejado que Hazel se quede—comentó Percy.**

La mortal se sonrojo por la coincidencia con su hijo, el dios reía divertido por la reacción de la mortal pensando que se parecían mucho ellos dos y eso lo alegraba.

— **Eso es distinto—dijo Nico.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Percy—le cortó Hazel—, mira, los gigantes no son nuestro peor problema. Incluso…incluso Gea no es nuestro mayor problema. La cosa es que cómo ya has visto en las gorgonas, no se mueren, esa es nuestra mayor preocupación.**

 **Miró a Nico. Se estaba acercando demasiado a su propio secreto, pero por alguna** **razón Hazel confiaba en Percy. Quizá porque también era un extraño, quizá porque** **hubiera salvado a Frank en el río. Se merecía saber a lo que se enfrentaban.**

Te comprendo-coincidieron thalia, annabeth, clarisse, will, Chris, los stoll, katie, básicamente la mitad del campamento que trataron a percy.

Uno no puede ni estar 5 minutos con percy, sin que le cuentes tus problemas-dijo thalia.

Y sin que este trate de resolverlos-termino annabeth.

Se parece a ti Sally-Poseidón hablo con un toque de orgullo.

Por supuesto, es mi hijo- hablo orgullosamente Sally.

No-negó Poseidón-es nuestro hijo y si quieres podemos tener otro

La mortal se sonrojo completamente, mientras las hijas de afrodita chillaban y los demás campistas le daban sonrisas picaronas

Poseidón-regaño Hestia-hay niños presentes, aquí no es momento para eso, para eso está su cabaña, espérense a la anochecer

Lady Hestia, estoy casada

Eso jamás ha sido un impedimento para mí-dijo el dios

Poseidón-regañaron la diosa del hogar y la mortal.

— **Nico y yo…—dijo con cuidado—, creemos que es porque la Muerte no…**

 **Antes de que pudiera terminar, un grito vino colina desde debajo de la colina.**

 **Frank corrió hacia ellos, con sus tejanos, su camiseta morada del campamento, y su chaqueta de cuero. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de grasa de limpiar armas.**

 **Igual que cada vez que veía a Frank, el corazón de Hazel comenzó a latir con fuerza,** **Algo que le molestaba.**

Porque debería molestarle, es una buena sensación-comento pipper, mientras su cabaña afirmaba con la cabeza.

Pues yo no lo creo, hay mejores sensaciones-dijo Poseidón mientras asia unas señales sugestivas con la cabeza.

Mejores sensaciones?-pregunta una incrédula Sally

Si, annabeth sabe de lo que hablo-dijo Poseidón

No entiendo señor-hablo annabeth inredulamente

Si, tú sabes cuando está a solas con percy durante la noche, tú y el empiezan….compartir calor-dijo poseidon con una mirada picara, mientras la hija de atenea se sonrojaba y los campistas se tapaban la cara

 **Claro, era un buen amigo, la única persona en el campamento que no la trataba como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Pero no le gustaba de aquella manera…**

Pobre chico-dijo lacy-ni se ha declarado y ya lo han botado

 **Él tenía tres años más que ella, no era precisamente un príncipe encantador, con esa extraña combinación de cara de bebé y cuerpo de musculado boxeador. Parecía un koala mimado con músculos. El hecho que todo el mundo siempre intentara** **emparejarlos (¡Los dos mayores perdedores de todo el campamento! o Sois perfectos el uno para el otro) hacía que Hazel no le quisiera más.**

aaaaa son la pareja perfecta-dijo lacy

pipper y annabeth suspiraron con pesadez-te comprendemos hazel,que te digan que eres la pareja perfecta de alguien ase que no quieras ser nada para esa persona.

Jason miro a su novia indignado, esta al notar la mirada le dio un beso.

A ti no Jason a ti si te quiero

Y tu annabeth, es diferente todo el campamento sabía que ustedes se gustaban, pero no se decían nada-dijo clarisse

Bueno, es porque nuestros padres se odian-hablo la rubia

No quiero saber que hubiera pasado si poseidon y atenea no se odiaran-hablo thalia

De que hablas thalia?

De quede por su sus padres se odian ustedes son novios incluso ya lo han hecho, imagínate si no se odiaran a lo mejor ya tendrían un hijo o dos

¡Thalia¡-regaño la rubia

 **Pero su corazón no estaba programado, se volvía loco cada vez que Frank estaba** **cerca. No se había sentido así desde… bueno, desde Sammy.**

 **Para, pensó. Estás aquí por una sola razón, y no es conseguir un novio nuevo.**

 **Además, Frank no sabía su secreto. Si lo supiera, no sería tan simpático con ella.**

 **Alcanzó el santuario.**

— **Hola, Nico…**

— **Frank—sonrió Nico. Parecía encontrar increíble a Frank, porque quizá fuera que** **Frank era el único que no excluía a los hijos de Plutón.**

— **Reyna me ha enviado aquí a por Percy—dijo Frank—. ¿Te ha aceptado Octavian?**

— **Sí—dijo Percy—. Descuartizó a mi panda.**

— **Él… Ah. El augur. Sí, los osos de peluche suelen tener pesadillas con ese chico.**

El campamento soltó una risita

Jajaja ese chico es genial-hablo travis

Es cierto hermano, los osos de peluche suelen tener pesadillas con ese chico, ni yo mismo hubiera hecho una broma mejor

 **¡Pero estás dentro! Te necesitamos limpio antes de la asamblea de esta noche.**

 **Hazel se dio cuenta de que el sol se estaba poniendo por entre las colinas. ¿Cómo** **había pasado tan rápido el día?**

— **Tienes razón—dijo—. Es mejor que…**

— **Frank—le interrumpió Nico—, ¿por qué no acompañas a Percy abajo? Hazel y** **yo nos reuniremos con vosotros en breve.**

 **Oh-oh, pensó Hazel. Intentó no parecer ansioso.**

— **Eso… eso es buena idea—se las arregló—. Seguid adelante, chicos. Ya os** **alcanzaremos.**

 **Percy miró a Nico una vez más, como si estuviera intentando situarle en su memoria.**

— **Me gustaría charlar contigo en alguna otra ocasión. No puedo dejar de pensar** **que…**

mmm percy está empezando a sospechar-dijo una pensativa annabeth.

Si así parece, pero eso que tiene que ver-dijo un campista nuevo

Que percy es muy perceptivo con las emociones, el puede saber si le están ocultando algo, es como si pudiera leerte-respondió la rubia

— **Claro—coincidió Nico—. Más tarde. Estaré levantado hasta pronto.**

— **¿Ah, sí? —le echó en cara Hazel. A los campistas les iba a encantar aquello, el hijo de Neptuno y el hijo de Plutón llegando el mismo día. Ahora lo que les faltaba eran gatos negros y espejos rotos.**

Hey percy no da mala suerte-hablo la hija de atenea

Así es-coincidió thalia-solo tiene mala suerte

— **Vamos, Percy—dijo Nico—. Os alcanzaremos— Miró hacia Hazel, y ésta tuvo la**

 **sensación de que la peor parte del día estaba aún por llegar—. Mi hermana y yo** **necesitamos hablar.**

— **Le conoces, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Hazel.**

 **Se sentaron en el techo del santuario de Plutón, que estaba cubierto con huesos y** **diamantes. En cuanto Hazel sabía, los huesos siempre habían estado allí. Los** **diamantes eran culpa suya. Si se sentaba en algún lugar durante mucho tiempo, o** **simplemente se sentía nerviosa, comenzaban a aparecer como si fueran seta durante la lluvia. Varios millones de dólares valorados en piedras brillantes en el tejado, pero afortunadamente los demás campistas no los tocaban. Sabía mejor que nadie que robar en un templo, sobre todo en los de Plutón, estaba prohibido y era castigado y los faunos nunca se acercaban.**

Yo quiero ese poder-se quejaron todos los de la cabaña de Hermes y leo Valdez

Se imaginan las cosas que podríamos comprar-corearon los stoll

Eso a ustedes jamás les ha importado-dijo katie con el ceño fruncido

Si, ustedes lo robarían igualmente-coincidió miranda

Los stoll se pusieron una mano al pecho y pusieron una cara de indignación-pero que cosas tan desagradable dicen, nosotros jamás haríamos algo como eso

Todos los campistas, mortales, dioses y centauros, miraron a los hermanos con una cara incredulidad

Está bien, si lo haríamos-cediendo al final

 **Hazel se estremeció, recordando su encuentro con Don aquella tarde. Si no hubiera** **actuado con rapidez y le hubiera quitado el diamante… no quería ni pensarlo. No** **quería otra muerte a sus espaldas.**

 **Nico hacia bailar sus pies como si fuera un niño pequeño. Su espada de acero estigio descansaba a su lado, cerca de la spatha de Hazel. Miró por el valle, donde los obreros trabajaban en los Campos de Marte, construyendo fortificaciones para los juegos de aquella noche.**

— **Percy Jackson—pronunció el nombre como si fuera un hechizo—. Hazel, tengo que ir con cuidado con lo que digo. Hay cosas importantes en trabajo. Algunos secretos deben seguir siendo secretos. Tu entre toda la gente, deberías comprenderlo.**

 **Hazel se enrojeció.**

— **Pero él no es como… ¿es como yo?**

— **No—dijo Nico—. Siento no poder decirte nada más. No puedo interferir. Percy tiene que encontrar su camino en este campamento.**

— **¿Es peligroso? —preguntó.**

 **Nico consiguió hacer una sonrisa áspera.**

— **Mucho. Para sus enemigos. Pero no es una amenaza para el Campamento Júpiter.**

 **Puedes confiar en él.**

— **Como confío en ti—dijo Hazel, fríamente.**

 **Nico le daba vueltas a su anillo de calavera. A su alrededor, los huesos comenzaron a mezclarse como si estuvieran formando un nuevo esqueleto. Cada vez que estaba de mal humor, Nico tenía ese efecto en los muertos, algo parecido a la maldición de** **Hazel. Ambos representaban las dos esferas de poder de Plutón: los muertos y los** **ricos. A veces Hazel pensaba que Nico se había llevado la mejo parte del trato.**

No existe un buen o un mal trato, solo existe el trato que te toco, todo tiene su recompensa al igual que su castigo-hablo Hestia

Como es eso, lady Hestia?-pregunto sally

A esa chica hazel puede controlar los minerales preciosos que hay en la tierra pero al parecer tiene una maldición-respondió hestia

Y Nico puede controlar a los muertos lo que le hace más parecido a hades, lo cual lo hace un chico un tanto solitario-hablo poseidon

— **Mira, sé que es difícil—dijo Nico—. Pero tienes una segunda oportunidad. Puedes** **hacer las cosas bien.**

— **Nada está bien—dijo Hazel—. Si saben la verdad sobre mí…**

— **No lo harán—le prometió Nico—. Organizarán pronto una misión. Tendrán que** **hacerlo. Harás sentirme orgulloso. Confía en mí, Bi…**

 **Se detuvo, pero Hazel supo que estuvo a punto de llamarla Bianca. La hermana de** **verdad de Nico, con la que había crecido. Nico podría preocuparse por Hazel, pero** **nunca sería Bianca. Simplemente Hazel era la mejor cosa que podía encontrar Nico… como un premio de consuelo del Inframundo.**

— **Lo siento—dijo.**

 **La boca de Hazel le supo a metal, como si todos las piedrecitas de oro que estaban** **saliendo de entre el suelo estuvieran bajo su lengua.**

— **¿Entonces es cierto lo de la Muerte? ¿Hay que culpar a Alcioneo?**

¿Alcioneo? entonces un gigante está detrás de esto-dijo poseidon

Esto no puede ser bueno hermano-comento Hestia

¿Quién es alcioneo?-pregunto un campista

Alcioneo, es un gigante hijo de gea y el tártaro su deber era matar a hades, según los mitos era inmortal-dijo annabeth, mientras Quirón y los dioses presentes asentían con la cabeza

Entonces la tendrán difícil-comento chris

Naaa, de seguro prissy encontrara la manera de matarlo-comento clarisse

Porque estas tan segura?-le pregunto uno de sus hermanos

Estamos hablando del semidiós que mato a cronos y que se ha enfrentado a todas las criaturas del mundo mitológico y además ha salido victorioso.

— **Eso creo—dijo Nico—. Las cosas se están poniendo feas en el Inframundo. Papá**

 **se está volviendo loco intentando controlar las cosas. Sobre lo que Percy dijo de las gorgonas… al parecer las cosas también se están poniendo feas aquí arriba. Pero es por eso por lo que estás tú aquí. Todo eso sobre tu pasado… puedes hacer cosas buenas para arreglarlo. Perteneces al Campamento Júpiter.**

 **Eso sonaba ridículo, Hazel contuvo una risa. No pertenecía a aquel lugar. Ni siquiera pertenecía a aquel siglo.**

¿Cómo que no pertenece a este siglo?-comento un campista

Qué tal si dejan a mi hermano terminar y luego sabremos-regaño annabeth con una voz que no dejaba a repicas

 **Debería aprender a no pensar en el pasado, pero recordaba perfectamente el día en** **el que su antigua vida había sido destrozada. El desmayo la golpeó de repente, ni** **siquiera le dio tiempo a decir: Oh-oh. Volvió atrás en el tiempo. Ni un sueño ni una** **visión. El recuerdo la barrió con tanta fuerza que sintió como si tuviera allí mismo.**

 **Su último cumpleaños. Acababa de cumplir trece. Pero no fue el pasado diciembre.**

 **Fue el 17 de diciembre de 1941, el último día que vivió en Nueva Orleans.**

Ya veo, eso quiere decir que esta niña es igual a Nico-comento pensativa annabeth

Que quieres decir-pregunto pipper

Que Nico di angeló no es de este siglo el viene justo después de la segunda guerra mundial, él y su hermana Bianca estuvieron atrapados en el casino loto-respondió annabeth

Bien es el final-llamo la atención malcom-quien sigue .


	8. capitulo 8 hazel Vl

**CAPITULO VI**

 **HAZEL**

Quien sigue de leer?- pregunto Quirón

Yo-dijo un campista de ojos grises y pelo dorado

Porque no me sorprende de un hijo de atenea-bromeo connor

Cap **Vl hazel-** ignoro la broma el rubio

 **HAZEL ESTABA ANDANDO HACIA CASA SOLA, venía de los establos. A pesar de que la tarde era fría, estaba sobrecogida por el calor. Sammy le acababa de besar en la mejilla.**

Aaa que lindo-dijo Poseidón-le acaban de besar la mejilla y se siente con calor.

Es tan tierno-corroboro Sally, creyendo que Poseidón dejaría las insinuaciones, que equivocada estaba

Conozco mejores formas y más apasionadas de tener calor, ¿verdad Sally?-hablo Poseidón, mandando a la mortal una muy sugestiva mirada. Haciendo que esta se sonrojara y que su hermana le mandara una mirada fulminante.

 **El día había estado lleno de altibajos. Los chicos del colegio se habían burlado de ella por su madre, llamándola bruja y otros muchos nombres.**

Eso es ofensivo-dijo una indignada Lou Ellen, mientras los miembros de su cabaña asentían con la cabeza-como hija de Hécate diosa de la magia, que te llamen bruja es una de las mayores ofensas.

Es cierto, aún recuerdo cuando un campista le dijo bruja a Lou-dijo travis

Jejeje, el pobre campista duro 1 semana convertido en el animal sagrado de su padre-corroboro connor

¡Un cerdo!-gritaron al mismo tiempo- ¡oink oink¡

Mientras que el campista convertido en cerdo lanzo un gruñido que se escuchó más que un oink oink, se tuvo que parar la lectura momentáneamente para que se dejaran de reír pero solo el vivido recuerdo de esa experiencia los ponía a reír de nuevo.

 **Eso había sido durante un buen rato, por supuesto, pero las cosas se pusieron más feas todavía. Había rumores por todas partes sobre la maldición de Hazel. El colegio se llamaba Academia Santa Anges para Chicos de Color e indios, un nombre que no había cambiado durante muchos años. Como su nombre indicaba, el lugar enmascaraba un lugar repleto de crueldad bajo un disfraz de amabilidad.**

Como en todos los lugares que hemos asistido-dijeron al unísono los campistas.

 **Hazel no entendía cómo los demás chicos negros podían ser tan malos con ella. Ellos deberían ser los que mejor conocían lo que era tener que convivir con insultos día a día. Pero la gritaban y le robaban el almuerzo, siempre preguntándole por aquellas famosas joyas: "¿Dónde están esos diamantes malditos, chica? ¡Dame unos pocos o te pegaré!" La empujaban hacia la fuente y le lanzaban rocas si intentaba acercarse a ellos durante el recreo.**

Eso no está bien-dijo una irritada Hestia-así no se le debe de tratar a nadie

Sus padres no los educaron bien-respaldo Sally a Hestia

De seguro sus padres son los que consentían ese comportamiento-les dijo Poseidón.

¡Aun así eso no está bien¡-dijeron al mismo tiempo Sally e Hestia.

Ahora ya sé, porque a percy le agrada Hestia-dijo Thalía en un susurro a anabeth

Percy me dijo que era porque le recordaba a Sally-le dijo annabeth

 **A pesar de lo horribles que eran, Hazel nunca les dio ni diamantes ni oro. No odiaba tanto a nadie de esa manera. Además, tenía un amigo, Sammy, y eso era suficiente.**

 **A Sammy le gustaba bromear con que era el estudiante perfecto del Santa Agnes. Era americano-mexicano, por lo que se consideraba a sí mismo de color e indio.**

Deberían darle doble escolaridad-dijo un divertido leo

— **Deberían darme una doble escolaridad—decía.**

Leo abrió completamente los ojos totalmente asombrado

 **No era grande ni fuerte, pero tenía una sonrisa loca que le hacía reír a Hazel.**

Como la mía, pero me hace parecer loco pero no lo estoy- dijo leo

No, leo tu sonrisa no te hace parecer loco-dijo pipper, leo le sonrió

Tú estás loco-termino jason, mientras que leo borraba su sonrisa.

 **Aquella tarde la había llevado a los establos donde trabajaba como mozo. Era un club de hípica 'sólo para blancos', por supuesto, pero estaba cerrado los días laborables y, durante la guerra, se dijo que el club debería tener que echar el cierre hasta que los japoneses hubieran sido vencidos y los soldados volvieran a casa. Sammy podía colar a hurtadillas a Hazel para ayudarle a cuidar de los caballos. Una vez cada cierto tiempo montaban a caballo. Hazel amaba a los caballos. Parecían ser las únicas criaturas vivientes que no estaban asustadas de ella. La gente la odiaba. Los gatos la bufaban. Los perros la ladraban. Incluso el estúpido hámster de la clase de la señorita Finley chillaba de terror cuando le daba una zanahoria. Pero los caballos no.**

Por supuesto que no, los caballos son los únicos animales que no denigran a la gente, son unos animales que tienen amor para dar-dijo poseidon un una voz totalmente altanera.

No tiene nada que ver que sea tu animal sagrado ¿cierto, hermano?-dijo Hestia

Por supuesto que no, querida hermana-negó Poseidón-no son como los búhos que si desprecian a la gente.

¿Disculpe?-dijo una indignada annabeth

No tienes por qué disculparte annabeth, te perdono-dijo poseidon-no es tu culpa de que los búhos no quieran a la gente, que al contrario de los caballos que aman a la gente.

Igual que el creador, que reparte amor entre las mortales-dijo una molesta annabeth olvidándose que estaba hablando con un dios.

Por supuesto, sino no tendrías novio por el cual también te reparte su amor

¡Poseidón, por los dioses que hay niños presentes¡- grito una sonrojada Sally, los campistas de menor edad no entendían de lo que se estaba hablado pero los de mayor edad se sonrojaban.

No te preocupes sally aún tengo amor para darte-dijo un pícaro Poseidón, la mortal estaba roja de vergüenza, ira y de otra sensación de que no quiere hablar, pero muy dentro de la mortal esas palabras que le dijo el dios esperaban que se hicieran realidad.

 **Cuando estaba sobre la silla, podía ir tan rápido que las gemas preciosas no tenían oportunidad de salir a la superficie. Se sentía casi completamente libre de su maldición.**

 **Aquella tarde, se había escogido a un semental roano moreno con una preciosa crin negra. Galopó por los campos tan rápidamente que dejó a Sammy atrás. Cuando la alcanzó, él y su caballo estaban sin aliento.**

— **¿De qué huyes? —se rió—. Soy feo, pero no es para tanto, ¿no crees?**

Jejejeje, ese chico me agrada-dijo leo, mientras que jason y pipper solo volteaban los ojos

 **Hacía demasiado frío para un picnic, pero de todas formas, estaban haciendo uno, bajo un gran magnolio con los caballos atados en una valla de madera cercana.**

 **Sammy había comprado una magdalena con una vela de cumpleaños, que había sido aplastada durante el recorrido pero seguía siendo la cosa más dulce que Hazel jamás había visto. La partieron en dos y la compartieron.**

 **Sammy habló de la guerra. Quería ser lo suficientemente mayor como para poder ir.**

 **Preguntó a Hazel si le escribiría cartas si fuera un soldado yendo a ultramar.**

— **Por supuesto, tonto—dijo.**

 **Sonrió. Entonces, como si se moviera con un impulso repentino, se tambaleó y la besó en la mejilla.**

— **Feliz cumpleaños, Hazel.**

 **No era demasiado. Sólo un beso, ni siquiera en los labios. Pero Hazel sintió como si estuviera flotando.**

Aaaaaa-arrullaron las hijas de afrodita

Aaaaaa, que tierno un beso en la mejilla-dijo Poseidón-pero conozco mejores maneras de hacer flotar a alguien ¿verdad Sally?

¿Y yo que tengo que ver?-pregunto dudosa la mortal

De que cuando nos conocimos te hice flotar una y otra vez, pero si quieres esta noche puedo volver hacer que flotes.

¿No entiendo, de que hablas?

No te hagas, de que cuando lo hicimos en montauk, gritabas que estabas en el cielo-dijo el dios dándole una mirada picara a la mortal.

Poseidón/señor Poseidón-gritaron Hestia, Sally y Quirón sonrojados junto con todo el campamento, los hijos de Hermes y de apolo levantaban los pulgares en señal de aprobación.

 **A duras penas recordaba el recorrida de vuelta a los establos, ni siquiera se acordó de despedirse de Sammy. Él dijo: "Nos vemos mañana", como siempre hacía. Pero ella nunca le volvería a ver.**

aaaaaa- se enternecieron las hijos de afrodita-pobre se va a quedar esperando.

Lo rechazaron sin siquiera confesarse-se empatizo leo-la historia de mi vida.

 **Cuando hubo vuelto al Barrio Francés, ya oscurecía. Cuanto más se aproximaba a su casa, el sentimiento de calor desaparecía, y era reemplazado por terror.**

 **Hazel y su madre, la Reina Marie, como le gustaba ser llamada, vivía en un viejo apartamento encima de un club de jazz. A pesar de que la guerra acababa de comenzar, había un aire festivo en el aire. Nuevos reclutas no tardarían en deambular por las calles, riendo y hablando sobre combatir japoneses. Se harían tatuajes en los salones o propondrían matrimonio a sus amados corazones en el bulevard. Algunos subirían a casa de la madre de Hazel para que les leyeran la fortuna o comprar encantamientos de Marie Levesque, la famosa reina del grisgrís.**

— **¿Lo has oído? —dirá uno—. Dos centavos por este encantamiento de buena suerte.**

 **Se lo di a un chico que conozco, y dice que es un verdadero pedazo de plata. ¡Vale por lo menos unos veinte dólares! ¡Esta bruja está loca!**

 **Por un momento, esa conversación daba a la reina Marie mucho trabajo. La maldición de Hazel comenzó a aparecer lentamente. Primero parecía una bendición. Las piedras preciosas y el oro solo aparecían de tanto en cuanto, nunca en grandes cantidades. La reina Marie pagaba las facturas, y ellas comían filete para cenar una vez a la semana. Incluso Hazel se compró un vestido nuevo. Pero los rumores comenzaron a extenderse. Los locales comenzaron a darse cuenta de las cosas horribles que les pasaban a las personas que compraban esos encantamientos de buena suerte o eran pagados con los tesoros de la reina Marie. Charlie Gasceaux**

 **Perdió su brazo en una cosechadora cuando vestía un brazalete de oro. El señor Henry sufrió un ataque al corazón en su tienda después de que la reina Marie hubo pagado su pedido con un rubí.**

 **La gente comenzó a susurrar sobre Hazel y a preguntarse cómo podía encontrar esas joyas malditas sólo con andar por la calle.**

Creo que empiezo a entender lo de la maldición-comprendió will solace.

¿Pero como es que es que están malditas?-dijo travis

Si, solo se las encontró en la calle y eso para mí no es una maldición-dijo connor –en lugar de eso, saben cuántas cosas haríamos con tanto dinero.

Como si ocuparan el dinero, ustedes simplemente lo robarían-les dijo katie con reproche, mientras que los aludidos se hacían los ofendidos y su cabaña los miraba con orgullo.

Me pregunto, ¿quién será su padre divino?-dijo thalia-para tener un control sobre los tesoros, debe ser alguien rico o que se le asocie a la riqueza.

Creo saber quién es-dijeron al mismo tiempo annabeth y Sally.

No me sorprende-dijeron los conocidos de la hija de atenea y de la mortal.

Y bien, planean decirnos o nos esperamos a navidad para la sorpresa-apremio leo

Disculpen sus babosadas-se disculpó pipper, mientras jason le tapaba la boca.

Porque no mejor seguimos leyendo-dijo Poseidón -de seguro más adelante dice quién es su padre divino y si no viene, al final del capítulo que los genios nos ilustren con su infinita sabiduría.

 **Aquellos días sólo los que no eran de la ciudad solían visitar a su madre, y tampoco no eran demasiados. La madre de Hazel solía estar casi siempre de mal genio. Acostumbraba a lanzarle miradas de resentimiento a su hija.**

Eso está mal, una madre no debe comportarse así-reprocharon Sally y Hestia, los conocidos de las mujeres suspiraron, era obvia que estas dos eran muy parecidas entre sí, son las mejores madres del mundo o bueno solo la mortal dado que la diosa no tiene hijos.

Díganle eso a Hera que maldijo aun ninfa llamada eco-dijo malcom

O que tiro a mi padre desde el olimpo-dijo leo

O lo que le hiso a la madre de mi señora,leto-dijo thalia

O a Ío

O lami

Chicos-llamo la atención quiron-si, vamos a nombrar las cosas que a hecho hera jamás acabaríamos, así que es mejor seguir con la lectura.

 **Hazel subió por las escaleras lo más callada que pudo, por si su madre tenía un cliente. En el club del piso de abajo, la banda estaba tocando sus instrumentos. La panadería de la puerta de al lado había comenzado a hacer beignets para el día siguiente, llenando la escalera del olor de la mantequilla horneada.**

 **Cuando llegó a su casa, Hazel creyó haber oído dos voces dentro de su apartamento.**

 **Pero cuando hubo entrado en el salón, su madre estaba sola en la mesa de sesiones, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera en trance.**

 **Hazel la había visto de esa manera muchas veces, haciendo que hablaba con los espíritus para sus clientes, pero nunca cuando estaba ella sola. La reina Marie siempre le había dicho a Hazel que su grisgrís eran palabrerías. Ni siquiera creía de verdad en sus encantamientos, ni en sus adivinaciones, ni en fantasmas. Ella sólo era una intérprete, como una cantante o una actriz, haciendo un espectáculo por dinero.**

 **Pero Hazel sabía que su madre sí que creía en alguna magia. La maldición de Hazel no eran palabrerías. La reina Marie simplemente no quería creer que era su culpa, como si de alguna manera ella hubiera hecho así a Hazel.**

— **Fue tu maldito padre—le gruñiría la reina Marie cuando estaba de muy mal humor—Viniendo aquí con su maravilloso traje plateado y negro. Para una vez que convoco de verdad a un espíritu y, ¿qué obtengo? Complace mi deseo y arruina mi vida. Podría haber sido una reina de verdad. Es por su culpa que te volvieras así.**

 **Nunca le había explicado qué quería decir, y Hazel había aprendido a no preguntar sobre su padre. Lo único que conseguía era enfadar a su madre.**

 **Mientras Hazel la miraba, la reina Marie murmuraba algo para sí misma. Su cara estaba calmada y relajada. Hazel estaba impresionada de lo bonita que parecía, sin el ceño fruncido ni los pliegues en su frente. Tenía una larga melena de un marrón dorado igual que Hazel, y la misma complexión oscura, de tez marrón como los granos de café tostado. No vestía aquellas graciosas ropas de color azafrán o aquellos colgantes dorados que llevaba para impresionar a los clientes si no que llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido blanco liso. Aún así, seguía teniendo ese aire real, sentada recta y con toda su dignidad en su silla dorada como si fuera una reina de verdad.**

— **Estarás segura aquí—murmuró—. Lejos de los dioses.**

 **Hazel ahogó un grito. La voz que salió de su madre no era la suya. Era la de una mujer más mayor. El tono era dulce y suave, pero también inquisitivo, como un hipnotista dando órdenes.**

Gea, debe de estar hablando con gea-Razono annabeth

¿Cómo?-pregunto katie

Por telepatía-bromearon los stolls, haciendo sonidos de los x files

¡Cállense! , Que con eso no se juega-les reprendió miranda Gardner

No puedo creer que diga esto pero creo que los stolls tienen razón- afirmo annabeth, sorprendiendo a todo el campamento.

¡Pero lo decían en broma!-grito alguien

Es cierto que lo decían en broma-afirmo Quirón-pero eso no le quita la verdad.

 **La reina Marie se tensó. Se convulsionó en su trance, entonces habló con su voz normal:**

— **Está muy lejos. Muy frío. Muy peligroso. Me dijo que no…**

 **La otra voz respondió:**

— **¿Qué ha hecho por ti? ¡Te dio una hija envenenada! Pero podemos usar su don para bien. Podemos devolvérsela a los dioses. Estarás bajo mi protección en el norte,**

 **lejos del dominio de los dioses. Haré de mi hijo tu protector. Por fin vivirás como una verdadera reina.**

 **La reina Marie se estremeció:**

— **¿Pero a Hazel qué le…?**

 **Su cara se contorsionó en un gesto desdeñoso. Ambas voces sonaron al unísono, como si estuvieran de acuerdo en algo.**

— **Hija envenenada.**

 **Hazel retrocedió escaleras abajo, con el pulso acelerado.**

 **En la planta baja, chocó contra un hombre que vestía un traje oscuro. La agarró por los hombros con unos dedos fuertes y fríos.**

— **Ya está, niña—dijo el hombre.**

 **Hazel vio su anillo plateado en forma de calavera en su dedo y la extraña tela de su traje. En las sombras, el negro sólido parecía convertirse y transformarse, creando imágenes de caras agónicas, como si las almas perdidas intentaran escapar de los pliegues de sus ropas.**

 **Su corbata era negra con rayas plateadas. Su camisa era de un gris color sombra. Su cara… el corazón casi se le sale a Hazel por la boca. Su piel era tan blanca que parecía casi azul, como la leche fría.**

 **Tenía una mata desdeñosa de pelo negro. Su sonrisa era amable, pero sus ojos eran fieros y furiosos, llenos de locura. Hazel había visto esa mirada en los noticiarios en el cine. Aquel hombre parecía como aquel horrible tipo llamado Adolf Hitler. No tenía bigote, pero de todas formas podía haber sido el gemelo de Hitler, o incluso su padre.**

Es hija de hades-grito un campista

Plutón de hecho-corrigieron Sally, annabeth y jason.

 **Hazel intentó deshacerse de ese pensamiento. Incluso cuando el hombre la soltó, no pudo moverse. Sus ojos la congelaron en el sitio.**

— **Hazel Levesque—dijo con voz melancólica—. Has crecido.**

 **Hazel comenzó a temblar. En el rellano de las escaleras, el suelo de cemento crujió bajo los pies del hombre. Una piedra brillante salió del rellano como si la tierra hubiera escupido una semilla de sandía. El hombre la miró, sin estar sorprendido. Se agachó.**

— **¡No! —gritó Hazel—. ¡Está maldita!**

 **Recogió la piedra, una esmeralda perfecta.**

— **Sí, lo es. Pero no para mí. Es tan bonita… vale más que este edificio, supongo—dejó caer la esmeralda en su bolsillo—. Siento tu destino, niña. Imagino que me odiarás.**

 **Hazel no entendía nada. El hombre sonaba triste, como si fuera él mismo el**

 **responsable de su vida. Entonces la verdad le vino de golpe: un espíritu gris y negro, que había complacido los deseos de su madre y arruinado su vida.**

 **Sus ojos se abrieron. —¿Tú? Tú eres mi…Le puso la mano bajo su barbilla.**

— **Soy Plutón. La vida nunca es fácil para mis hijos, pero tú tienes una carga especial. Ahora que tienes trece, debemos hacer previsiones…**

A que se referirá? -se preguntó un hijo de atenea

A lo mejor a que es una de los siete-le contesto annabeth

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura annabeth?-le pregunto malcom

Porque si no fuera así sus pensamientos no estuvieran en el libro-contesto la rubia.

 **Ella apartó su mano.**

— **¿Tú me has hecho eso? —le pidió—. ¿Tú me has maldecido a mí y a mi madre?¿Nos has dejado solas?**

 **Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Aquél hombre blanco con su fino traje era su padre? Ahora que tenía trece, ¿se mostraba por primera vez y pedía perdón?**

— **¡Eres malvado! —le gritó—. ¡Has arruinado nuestras vidas!**

 **Los ojos de Plutón se entrecerraron.**

— **¿Qué te ha contado tu madre, Hazel? ¿Nunca te ha explicado su deseo? ¿O te contó por qué naciste bajo una maldición?**

 **Hazel estaba demasiado enfadad para hablar, pero Plutón parecía leer las preguntas en su cara.**

— **No…—suspiró él—. Supongo que sería mucho más fácil echarme la culpa a mí.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Plutón suspiró.**

— **Pobre niña. Naciste demasiado pronto. No puedo ver tu futuro con claridad, pero algún día encontrarás tu lugar. Un descendiente de Neptuno te quitará tu maldición y te dará paz. Me temo que eso no sucederá de aquí a muchos años…**

A ya entiendo, por eso es que en cuanto supo que percy es hijo de Neptuno pensó que le ayudaría a romper su maldición-hablo thalia

Percy con gusto la ayudaría-dijo criss-se ofreció a ayudar con la crisis que está pasando el campamento Júpiter sin siquiera estar más de una hora ahí

Así es, pero descendiente no quiere decir estrictamente hijo-hablo Sally ganándose un afirmación de annabeth - también se hace referencia nietos o aquellas personas que lleven sangre de un individuo.

Entonces de quien se trata-hablo will

A lo mejor más adelante lo dirán, pero por ahora mejor sigamos leyendo

 **Hazel no entendió nada de aquello. Antes de que pudiera responder, Plutón le alargó la mano. Un cuaderno de dibujo y una caja de lápices de color aparecieron en la palma de su mano.**

— **Tengo entendido que te gusta el arte y montar a caballo—dijo—. Esto es para tu arte. Y en cuanto al caballo…—sus ojos brillaron—. Eso, lo tendrás que averiguar por tú misma. Ahora debo hablar con tu madre. Feliz cumpleaños, Hazel.**

Haaaaa, que dulce le dio un regalo de cumpleaños-dijeron enternecidas Sally e Hestia.

 **Se giró y se dirigió a las escaleras, como si Hazel fuera una tarea que hacer en su lista de deberes. Fue como si hubiera dicho: Feliz cumpleaños. Ve y haz un dibujo. Nos vemos en otros trece años.**

 **Estaba aturdida, enfadada y confundida que se quedó paralizada en el rellano. Quería tirar los lápices de colores y pisotearlos. Quería tirarse encima de Plutón y pegarle patadas. Quería huir, encontrar a Sammy, robar un caballo, dejar la ciudad y no volver nunca. Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas.**

 **Por encima de ella, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Plutón entró.**

 **Hazel seguía tiritando por su frío tacto, pero subió las escaleras para ver que haría él.**

 **¿Qué le diría a la reina Marie? ¿Quién le respondería? ¿La madre de Hazel o aquella voz horrible?**

 **Cuando llegó a la puerta, Hazel escuchó una discusión. Intentó escuchar algo. Su madre parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, gritaba enfadada, lanzando cosas por los aires por todo el salón mientras Plutón intentaba razonar con ella.**

— **Marie, es una locura—dijo—. Estarás demasiado lejos para que te pueda proteger.**

— **¿Protegerme? —gritó la reina Marie—. ¿Cuándo me has protegido a mí?**

 **El traje oscuro de Plutón brilló, como si las almas atrapadas en la tela se estuvieran agitando.**

— **No tienes ni idea—dijo—. Te he mantenido con vida, a ti y a tu hija. Mis enemigos están en todas partes contra los dioses y los hombres. Ahora con la guerra, sólo se pondrá peor. Debes permanecer dónde yo pueda…**

— **¡La policía cree que soy una delincuente! —gritó la reina Marie—. ¡Mis clientes me tratan como si fuera una bruja! Y Hazel… su maldición está empeorando. Tu protección nos está matando.**

 **Plutón extendió sus manos en un gesto de suplica.**

— **Marie, por favor…**

— **¡No! —la reina Marie se giró hacia el armario, sacando su maleta de cuero, y la lanzó sobre la mesa—. Nos vamos—anunció—. Puedes mantener tu protección. Nos vamos al norte.**

— **Marie, es una trampa—le advirtió Plutón—. Quienquiera que te susurre al oído, quienquiera que te esté poniendo en mi contra…**

— **¡Tú mismo me has puesto en tu contra! —cogió un florero de cerámica y se lo lanzó. Se rompió en el suelo, y unas piedras preciosas se extendieron por todas partes: esmeraldas, rubíes, diamantes…La colección entera de Hazel.**

— **No sobreviviréis —dijo Plutón—. Si vais al norte, ambas moriréis. Eso lo puedo preveer.**

Debió de haberle hecho caso-dijo Hestia con tristeza-fue una tragedia lo que paso

Si lo fue hermana, pero lo que hiso la niña fu muy valiente-dijo poseidon,dejando a todo en la inopia

— **¡Largo! —dijo.**

 **Hazel deseó que Plutón se quedara y discutiera. Fuera lo que fuera de lo que su madre estuviera hablando, a Hazel no le gustaba. Pero su adre extendió sus manos en el aire y se disolvió entre sombras… como si fuera un espíritu de verdad.**

 **La reina Marie cerró sus ojos. Respiró hondo. Hazel tuvo miedo de que aquella extraña voz pudiera poseerla de nuevo. Pero cuando habló, lo hizo con su voz normal.**

— **Hazel—le espetó—, sal de detrás de la puerta.**

 **Temblando, Hazel obedeció. Se pegó el bloc de dibujo y los lápices de colores al pecho.**

 **Su madre la estudió como si fuera una desagradable decepción. Una hija**

 **envenenada, habían dicho las voces.**

— **Haz una maleta—le ordenó—. Nos vamos.**

— **¿A dónde? —preguntó Hazel.**

— **A Alaska—le respondió la reina Marie—. Vamos a hacerte útil. Vamos a comenzar una nueva vida.**

Tengo un mal presentimiento-dijeron a coro los campistas

¿Cómo lo saben?-pregunto Sally

Cosas de semidiós-dijeron los semidioses

 **La forma en la que su madre dijo aquello, sonó como si fueran a crear una nueva vida para otro alguien o para otro algo.**

— **¿Qué quiso decir Plutón? —preguntó Hazel—. ¿Es mi padre de verdad? Dijo que habías pedido un deseo…**

— **¡Ve a tu habitación! —le gritó su madre—. ¡Maleta!**

 **Hazel huyó, y de repente fue expulsada del pasado.**

 **Nico le estaba sacudiendo los hombros.**

— **Lo has hecho de nuevo.**

Yo quería saber más-se quejó leo-no que me guste ver sufrir a la gente pero es necesario saber

y a ti desde cuando te importa saber-replico pipper

Pero es necesario saber, esa información puede ser útil-dijo annabeth

 **Hazel parpadeó. Estaban ambos sentados en el techo del santuario de Plutón. El sol estaba más bajo en el cielo. Había más diamantes a su alrededor, y sus ojos estaban secos de llorar.**

— **P…perdón—murmuró.**

— **No pasa nada—dijo Nico—. ¿Dónde estabas?**

— **En el apartamento de mi madre. El día que nos mudamos.**

 **Nico asintió. Entendía aquella historia mejor que la mayoría de la gente. También él era un niño de los años 1940. Había nacido un par de años después que Hazel, y había sido atrapado en un hotel mágico durante décadas. Pero el pasado de Hazel era mucho peor que el de Nico. Había causado tanto daño y tanto misterio…**

— **Tienes que trabajar para controlar esos recuerdos—le advirtió Nico—. Si un flashback como ese te sacude en un combate…**

¡Oh dioses¡-se alarmo sally-eso sería horrible

Si, así es-estuvo de acuerdo Poseidón- podría morir o peor podría dejar a sus compañeros vulnerables.

— **Lo sé—dijo—. Lo intento.**

 **Nico le cogió la mano.**

— **Está bien. Creo que es un efecto secundario de… ya sabes, tu estancia en el Inframundo. Con suerte se reducirá el efecto.**

 **Hazel no estaba segura de aquello. Después de ocho meses, los desmayos parecían empeorar, como si su alma se estuviera enfrentando a vivir en dos períodos de tiempo distintos al mismo tiempo. Nadie había vuelto antes de la muerte, al menos no de la forma en la que ella lo había hecho. Nico intentaba tranquilizarla, pero ninguno de ellos sabía qué pasaría.**

— **No puedo volver al norte de nuevo—dijo Hazel—. Nico, si vuelvo al lugar dónde pasó…**

— **Estarás bien—le prometió—. Esta vez tienes amigos. Percy Jackson… tiene un papel que interpretar en todo esto. Puedes notarlo, ¿verdad? Es una buena persona para tener a tu lado.**

 **Hazel recordó lo que Plutón le dijo tiempo atrás: Un descendiente de Neptuno te quitará la maldición y te dará paz.**

 **¿Sería Percy? Quizás, pero Hazel sintió que no sería fácil. No era seguro que**

 **sobreviviera siquiera a lo que les esperaba en el norte.**

— **¿De dónde viene? —preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué los fantasmas le llaman griego?**

 **Antes de que Nico pudiera responder, los cuernos sonaron por el río. Los legionarios se reunían para la asamblea de aquella noche.**

— **Será mejor que bajemos—dijo Nico—. Tengo la sensación de que los juegos bélicos de esta noche van a ser interesantes.**

Po supuesto que serán interesantes-concordó-mi hijo va a participar.

Cof cof-tosio la mortal

Que pasa? ¿Te duele la garganta?-pregunto el dios

No, solo que percy también es mi hijo ¿recuerdas?-dijo Sally

No, por supuesto que me acurdo, pero no tienes que repetirlo todos aquí saben lo que hicimos para concebirlo-dijo el dios con una sonrisa pícara, sonrojando a la mortal-pero no tiene que ser el único.

Por favor termina de leer-apremio la mortal

De echo, aquí termina.


End file.
